Icicle Sleeves
by The-Crash-Child
Summary: When a stubborn mutant gains powers of water and ice manipulation, she is looked down as a threat to the whole city, and especially to Megamind, and Roxanne. Can she defrost the cold heart of an ex-supervillain and gain respect from him, or well she let him frost on his own. Chapter 12 is up! Spoiler Alert: Bernard's Sad Love Story
1. Prologue

6 months.

6 months, 25 weeks, 181 days, 4344 hours, 260,640 minutes and 15,638,400 seconds.

All of that equals my lame excuse of living. This body of mine, completely cover in the soft color of a pale blue. My eyes, once a honeyed color of yellow, like a sunflower glowing within the peripheral of the blazing sun above all humanity, became the sapphire windows to my stone-cold soul. My hair, that was once the long and wavy bristle that looked like a whipping field of a wheat farm, turned to a silvery white, without color.

Being once the beloved normal child by a family of two, I was now a huge mistake. I destroyed everything that I touch, sucking the life out of my peripheral. I was scared to the bone of what my happen to me if I were to ever die within that incident. But now I think about it…

Maybe I wanted to die.

I remember it like the back of my hand. It was a crisp morning in Metro City, Michigan. Sun was shining with flying colors down on the paved road of the metropolis. I was just walking down around on Hill Top Park. I was in a long-sleeved dark navy blue turtleneck, rolled up neatly around my neck. I was in warm dark rich brown corduroys with black boots snug around my calves. Course, it _was _February, and it was still a bit chilly. Plus there was still some snow on the ground that hadn't melted completely. So you can say it was still around winter.

So like I was saying, I was walking around the park, sun gleaming with radiance… when suddenly:

They came.

It was some of the former hero's threats, the Doom Syndicate. A clan of mutants that at first wanted to wreak havoc on the city, was now wanting to kill the city's new hero, Megamind. More like the city's buffoon. I still don't see how the city can automatically be favoring him after all he had done to it. He is not my hero, nor will he ever be in my eyes.

So as said, I was petrified at the scene. My eyes couldn't comprehend what dared to be a purple skeleton with red eyes, and dare I say: a pimp's jacket. He was wearing a furry cartwheel hat with sunglasses covering his eyes, but with no success. A fellow member had also came to his rescue when Megamind had shot him down. Hot Flash was her name. It was because of her ability to create flames from her body and burn things with her body gestures that made her so dangerous and scandalous.

I tried getting away from the scene, but snow had suddenly crashed downward from the sky. Lady Doppler had the ability to control the weather. Only she could have dropped the bomb on the park like this. I was now surrounded by newly fresh snow on my hands and knees. The snow had numbed my hands since they were buried deep within the white sheets of winter. It tried to get up, but I kept falling on my knees as I tried to regain balance from the snow's foam-like exterior.

The police had actually come to evacuate everyone from the entire park due to the horrific damage of the park property. I was left on the ground, nearly freezing to death by the horrible cold. I suddenly got up to see a radioactive gun aiming at the Doom Syndicate. They were about to be radioactively turned back into their normal body function (meaning they won't be mutants… or criminals).

Megamind was about to shoot when suddenly Destruction Worker came and knocked the gun out of the villain-turned-hero's hand. The gun had set to shoot endless until the owner chooses to stop its reign of shoot. How I know this? I came to face with it. The gun was thrown all the way at my peripheral view. Just five inches away was I blasted to a nearby tree, just about to break my back. The gun's blue plasma-like blast had ripped my clothes apart, leaving me nearly naked in the barren cold.

Fortunately the fight was over, the Doom Syndicate group was turned into tesseract cubes. Megamind, being the smug man he is, just walks away with the broken-down reprobates in his hands. He didn't even check to see if anyone was around or in need. Like I said:

He'll never be the hero in my eyes.

Later, about nearly five hours into the evening, I wake up in a discombobulated position. My leg was bent to pass my thigh, and my left arm was snagged behind my back. Luckily I was thin to not feel the pain I felt in my stomach from that blast. I tried to stand up, but my legs felt wobbly. I needed to crawl away just to go off. I couldn't even see where I was going. I was blurred in the eyes so badly I could focus on anything.

My vision started to clear up by the time I was walking on the streets of Metro City, trying to find my way home. It wasn't a moment to soon when I heard a frosting sound, like shards were being created. I didn't know what the hell was going on; all I knew was just feeling like passing out. I heard people scream out, saying something about another person was from the Doom Syndicate clan came back. I suddenly felt someone hit me in the head with a rod or something. I fell down hard on my face. People may have started a fight or something because I was fighting back.

When I tried to kick, a pillar of ice just came up from under my foot. The momentum of my foot was faster then when I kicked soccer balls at my old Metro High soccer team. I thought I had schizophrenia and given medication and that they were now given me hallucinations. People had screamed running away from my presence. I didn't know why this was happening. I just continued walking to my apartment at Downtown.

I found myself stared at when I got to the lobby. A baby suddenly cried when it saw me, and old lady fainted at the sight of me. I just went up the stairs of my apartment, throwing my clothes in the garbage pale in my kitchen. I went up to my loft room and turned on the light in my bathroom. I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me.

I was blue in the face. A pale blue face as said in my introduction. I had those eyes, those artificial blue eyes. I had white eyelashes, and white eyebrows. I thought it was a dream, a lucid dream that seemed so real in my head. But reality had hit me when I touched the mirror. As I touched it the surface had frosted itself, crackling sounds making it's way up on rim of my mirror door. I trembled at the thought of my body looking this way. What will my friends say? What will my _family_ say? I didn't know how I could live with my life completely ruined because of this.

I left home.

I couldn't be seen like this. I looked like my enemy for God sake! I took all of my clothing and shoes and anything that I would need to get away. I made my runaway from my home, and ran off, where I can find clarity, and perspicuity in my life.

My name is _ , and this is my story.


	2. A Hero's Morning

_The Megamind Lair_

The mornings for a hero are ones to enjoy, especially if the girl of your dreams is sleeping with you. After all the hero deserves to sleep after a long day of kissing babies, declaring laws and bringing criminals to justice. It's pretty hard for the hero to endure so much of that drama every passing day.

The lair was quiet and still, like an undisturbed pond with no ripples breaking the surface. The brainbots were deactivated within the lair for maintenance check this week. They where all piled up on a long mat just for them to "sleep" on. Minion's gorilla suit was deactivated as well, not wanting the battery to burn out and collapse under him while he was sleep in his fish castle. The lair was clean and refurnished to have a sense of contemporary and modern arts. It looked more like a manor then an abandoned warehouse. It wasn't damp, nor cold or any other bad condition like before. It was welcoming and warm, though the room upstairs was much warmer.

_The Bedroom _

The bedroom was clean and refurnished as well. It was a light blue tinge, having all the miscellaneous things appropriate, such as a lamp, a nightstand, a wardrobe, and a nice large bed, filled with lust… and peace.

A well-known couple was lying in _their_ bed, sleeping peacefully. They both held each other in a needful matter. They had their hands intertwined, while being spooned by a certain blue hero. He was holding his darling beloved in his arms, while breathing softly against the short locks of a certain reporter's head. They were asleep, when suddenly a phone had rung about in the room, startling one of the partners. One of them had shot up from the bed and picked up the phone, seeing the caller ID read "Warden". They sighed heavily and pressed, "talk".

"What is it, Jonathan?" the angered individual said, having their eyes still closed and sealed with morning gunk.

" First off, you may address me as the warden, second, we need you down at the police station in half an hour, " the Warden said. The other had sighed with annoyance.

"Why? It's probably like 9:00 a.m in the morning," the person said in a fit of rage, not exactly loud enough to wake their partner.

"Dammit Megamind it's 3:00 o'clock in the afternoon! And God help you if you don't get your ass down here!" The warden said with a mean and angry attitude. Megamind cringed at his voice, since it had nearly busted his eardrum.

"Fine, fine, I'll go. You don't have to scream against my eardrum. I'll be there as soon as I can," Megamind said. He hung up on the warden, and placed the phone back on the nightstand. He opened his closed eyes and yawned out loudly. He had scratched the back of his large cranium. He flipped off the sheets, revealing his toned and well-formed body. He stood up to reveal his bare and blue behind. He felt his back, and stretched it out. Suddenly a small voice spoke out.

"Who was that?"

Megamind looked back to see his beloved awake with dazed eyes and a faint smile. Megamind crawled next to her and spoke softly in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Nothing, Roxanne. Just some heavily duties," Megamind responded back. Roxanne smiled and hummed against his the soft touch of his cheek. He kissed her forehead with a passion sense of love.

"So… is there anything you need to do later?" Roxanne said, rising from the bed, looking at Megamind with those blue lustful eyes of her. She had grown her hair out to let it rest on her shoulders loosely. Her figure was still pear-shaped body, and her chest still perky and full. Megamind started to place some pants, rushing to get to the Metro City Prison.

"Apparently the warden wants me to actually go to the police station on my day _off_, and see something. The hero needs his rest," Megamind said. He was struggling to get the back of his zipper shirt, making small grunts in distress. Roxanne had stood on her feet from off the bed and helped Megamind with his zipper. She then stole a kiss from him on the crook of his neck. He clamped his neck closed from her ticklish kiss.

"Hehe. That tickles," Megamind said. He turned around to hug his temptress and kiss her back. She kissed him with full force, and hugged his head. He pulled back and kissed her nose.

"Go and do your thing," Roxanne said, crawling back into their bed. Megamind smiled at her backside, and continued dressing himself to go to the station.

_The Lair_

Minion was downstairs and cooking some breakfast, specifically corned beef hash with poached eggs. He was in that signature "kiss the cook" apron, and had stylish pink mittens to go with it. He was humming to his song Crazy Train by Ozzy Osborne. Suddenly, Megamind had come down on the scissor lift in his signature outfit, cap a-flowing in glamorous light.

"Good morning, Filet Minion," Megamind said cheerfully.

"Sir, how many times do I have to say it: it's pronounced Filet _Mignon_. And it's the afternoon," Minion said. He scrapped up all the food he made and placed it on the plate.

"Right, right. So what's the news?" Megamind said, sitting on a large dining room table.

"Well, today, they captured a criminal down at the museum, and arrested the person as usually," Minion said, placing the plate in front of his master.

"Right? Go on," Megamind said, eating his hash.

"Like so, they carry the person to the police station, and suddenly… the car freezes up, and they couldn't start it back up again," Minion continued. He was then fixing up on the dining table, seeing it was messy on the other end.

"Interesting. What happened next? Megamind said.

"They suspected the person was doing the tricks and everything, so they had placed her on some drugs to keep her from causing any trouble," Minion added.

"Wait a minute. She? As in a woman?" Megamind questioned, a little baffled at the results of the revealing of the gender. Minion looked at him with arched eyebrows and a baffled expression himself.

"Yes, Sir. It's a woman this time," Minion explained, as though he had to explain himself over again.

"Right. Keep going," Megamind said, finishing his plate with a grin on his face. Minion, as usual, took his plate and placed it in the sink from across the open room.

"So they placed her in your cell until you go down there and see what's happening," Minion said. Megamind face stretched out in a dumbfounded position.

"What did they do with Hal? And isn't that the prison for the criminally gifted?" Megamind said. He stood up from the chair and walked to the car to find his car keys to the invisible vehicle of his on the hood.

"They had moved Hal in a straightjacket and a different cell and the whole 'criminally gifted' thing… she is one smart and devilishly beautiful gingersnap," Minion said, being aware of the person's capabilities.

"Oh really? How dangerous is she?" Megamind said. He was beginning to become skeptical as he was getting into the car after finding his keys next to one of his sleeping brainbots on their mat. Minion continued, but hesitated to speak.

"D'oh she's… very…" Minion's hand gestures were swing around, trying to think of word to describe the female.

"Well?"

"She's _cold_, you might say," Minion said. Megamind was confused by his description. "_Cold? What does that mean? Cold… cooooooold_," Megamind said. The word had started to sound foreign to him as he repeated it over and over again.

"Sir?" Minion said, snapping his metal fingers to creating a clinking sound. Megamind blinked seeing he was staring into blank space.

"Oh right. I'll be back. Tell Miss Ritchi that I'm out doing heroic duties for _Metrocity_," Megamind said. He had started the now visible car, and sped off through his holographic wall of his lair.

_"I wonder what Minion meant by that? What did he mean by her being 'cold'? Maybe it's just her personality…"_


	3. Coming Back

Megamind was in his invisible car, driving outside of the city. He still had that word running around his mind like a carnival, trying to interpret the noun. He had noticed Minion's word choice was off, but still. Why would he say that word though?

Cold.

Megamind shook his head in dismissal when he had reached the front of the prison wall. He remembered all the times he had been sent here, whether it was for disfiguring property or kidnapping Miss Ritchi, or just plain old scheming Metro Man. He felt somewhat restricted from all the pain he felt in the prison, though his secondary witty banter with the Warden had spruced things up. He stepped out of his car to see the building he lived in all his life. Megamind smiled a little, feeling how he made his way out of prison and never going into that dark and evil state of villainy.

He walked forward to see two police guards greet him as he walked by him. They tipped their hats and nodded, and proceeded to their jobs. Megamind walked into the prison gate, looking around to see that nothing has changed in the past two years. He looked at the wall to see his face, still remembering his last arrest. He looked evil and completely unaware of what hell he gave to people.

He then saw the warden, and some other officers behind. The warden wore a black work suit with a black tie. His hair was all white and gray with his walrus mustache gray as well. He had blue eyes, but they were emotionless no-nonsense eyes that made Megamind shiver a bit.

"Hello, Megamind," Warden slurred with anger. Megamind still felt a distant feeling of discomfort between him and the older man. He's stiff personality wasn't fruitful or passionate, unlike Megamind's. He just past off the greeting with a friendly smile and responded with a happy "hi".

"I see you're looking well," Megamind said, trying to start some conversation, but the Warden had grunted at him, looking at him with dazed eyes.

"Don't act like a big shot just because you're the city's hero," Warden, said, having that moment where his eyes wandered up and down Megamind's like a snob. Megamind swore his face was stuck from smiling, because he still cracked a smile, not breaking a sweat.

"Well, I'm just trying to make some conversation. Plus you're looking trim and fit for a man your age," Megamind said. Warden just rolled his eyes at the hero.

"Just come with me, you blue… thing," Warden said, not calling him by his name anymore. Megamind slouched forward and frowned in disappointment at his performance. He followed the warden as he walked away with his hands behind his back.

Megamind walked through the large building filled with his former friends he had met from the past. The prisoners had blow the famous wolf whistle at Megamind as he walked. Megamind wasn't bother by it when they did this. He kept on walking, head high up and nose rose up. The men had exaggerated their view on their "friend" with sexual advances and inappropriate gestures. Megamind started to speed up his pace and bumped into the Warden's backside, making the older man grunt. He looked at him, but Megamind through a coy smile to add some levity to the situation.

"So what's the occasion?" Megamind asked so oblivious to the situation he was in. The warden had opened his file cabinet to reveal some information on the mysterious reprobate within the old cell of Megamind.

"Well… don't you know? I believe your friend Minion had told you, considering he is your friend," Warden said, shuffling the sepia colored documents in his hands, and placing them under the pit of his arm when he was done with it.

"Oh you know how Minion is: all secretive and suspicious," Megamind said, covering the fact that Minion is none of those things.

"Megamind, stop fabricating for every little thing that happens. We have details on the kid that you might find amusing to your taste," Warden explained. He went in his officw to find more documents, leaving the confused hero alone.

Megamind leaned against the wall, heels stopping him from falling down. He hummed to Highway To Hell by AC/DC, while fixing his cape. He then heard a little laugh come from behind him. He turned around to see no one create this chuckle.

"Ollo? Is someone there?" He heard no response from them.

_"Well, well, well? Seems we have a familiar face,"_ a snarky and dry voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Megamind asked frantically.

_"Oh don't you remember? I'm the guy you forgot for nearly three months,"_ the man said, escalating his voice. Megamind swallowed a hard lump in his throat, trying to puzzle the piece to find out who the hell is this man.

"Reveal yourself," Megamind said. The unidentified man sighed in annoyance by his request. He then stepped forward from the shadows. He revealed himself to be a young male with an officer's hat and a blue skintight jacket the stuck to his body perfectly. He had a gold star on his left breast, along with his visor hat. He wore navy blue slacks to top off the outfit he wore.

Megamind's jaw nearly fell to the ground as he saw him standing with his hands on his perfectly shaped hips. He knew those dull eyes, those crazy strands of hair peeking out of his hat, that expressionless face. And those glasses!

"Bernard?" Megamind said. Bernard furrowed his eyes and gave out a smart alecks smile. Megamind cringed at him.

"April of 2010," Bernard started, pulling out his baton and swinging it around, "You were there right? In those lame pajamas." Megamind gritted his white teeth as he stared at the well-recovered curator, who was now a police officer.

"You still remember that?" Megamind said, and not so quietly either. Bernard just looked at him with dazed oculars of boredom.

"Oh like the back of my hand. I waited this long to see your pathetic little face again, and now that you're ass is here…" Bernard suddenly pulled out the standard police gun: a Glock 9mm pistol, at Megamind. Megamind, with no hesitation, pulled out his dehydration gun and aimed it at Bernard.

The moment of truth had come between them. There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other with concentration.

"Pull the trigger… you know you want to," Bernard said.

"Not until you crack!" Megamind said, getting a better grip at his gun.

"Then shoot," Bernard said.

"No! You shoot!" Megamind said back. It was faith that there was going to be some unnecessary banter.

"Fine!"

"Do it then."

"I will."

"Well do it!"

"I WILL I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Bernard said, shaking the gun in his hand. The warden suddenly peeped his head out of his office to see them in a Mexican stand off.

"I see you've met our… Lieutenant," Warden said. Megamind scoffed at the warden as his arm went limp. Bernard retracted his gun and placed it in his holster, and stood right next to the Warden.

"L-l-l-l-lieutenant?" Megamind stammered.

"Yes. He came here wanting a new job after you… dehydrated him. He made some excellent progress over the course of last year, and he's doing a damn pretty good job this year," Warden said, patting Bernard back.

"Thank you, Warden," Bernard said, smiling for once. Megamind's face was priceless when he heard all of these things Bernard had become over the course of two years.

"Please. Call me Jonathan," Warden said, touching a nerve on Megamind. He frowned with anger.

"So anyway… where is this woman with a dangerous reputation?" Megamind said, losing track of the situation. Warden remembered and did a come hither gesture with his hand from behind. Bernard followed the warden, looking back at Megamind with a smug grin on his face. Megamind hissed at him.

"We've captured her this morning actually. She was stealing some clothing from a local clothes store, and we just so happen to be there at a convenient time. We actually read over some thing about her being missing for the course of 6 months," Warden said. They now had entered in Megamind's old solitary room, with blinking dials and monitors around. The Warden looked over to see an officer with his feet up and reading a Vogue magazine.

"Dammit, read on your own time. Open up," The Warden said, getting the officer's attention. They opened a circular window, seeing ice form around the very rim. The cold was emanating across the room, making Megamind shiver like a child, and Bernard crossing his arms. The warden just stood there, looking through the window to see the mysterious child.

"C'mon, kid! Show yourself!" Warden shouted out. There was only a crackle of ice, and sudden shudders from far to the wall.

"Uh, Warden? I don't think she's responding," Megamind said. The warden had responded back to the hero with a witty comeback.

"Really, Captain Obvious?" Megamind frowned at the Warden. Warden had waited for a few minutes for her to speak but to no avail.

"You know, Warden… I might be of assistance," Bernard said. Megamind looked at him suspiciously.

"No, no. I got it, Brownstein," Warden said. Megamind had let out a small muffled giggle when he had heard his last name for the first time. Warden and Bernard looked at him with poker face expressions. Megamind stopped giggle, trying to stop himself. The two focused back to the window, which had defrosted. The view in the room was a pale ice blue due to the person's frustrations of waiting.

"Stop being stupid and just show your damn blue face!" Warden said. Megamind's eyes opened up with a little shock. Did he just say blue? What was going on in Megamind's head couldn't top BBBBBBQWWWWWWWWWJWIRCURCIOUO EIUQoff with what was going to happen next.

"I'm going in!" the Warden said. He had a key that opened to the door of Megamind's old cell. He placed it in and opened the steel door to feel the cool breeze of wind brush over their bodies. Megamind was still zoned out of the two words "blue face".

"Um, Warden?" Bernard said, now doubting Warden's properties.

"DAMMIT **MAVIS** IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE I'LL TAZE YOU!" the Warden shouted with low patience. A chair had sat in the middle as usual. It was frosted to the ground, not that it wasn't bolted to the ground, but it didn't swivel around.

A head had popped out from the top rail, revealing a seemingly shy face with noticeable white eyebrows and artificial blue eyes. Her hair was a nappy white mess, and it was matted with dirt. Her face was an Alice blue, a tint of azure to be more specific. Her brows arched slanted as she raised her head from the top rail of the chair. Her small hands crept over the rim of the chair. She looked through the door to see the warden looked at her in a serious matter. She spoke finally.

"Why… so… **_serious_**?"


	4. Harsh Welcome

Megamind was baffled. He was dumbfounded more than ever. He was more confused than when Minion was caught where his cape for no reason. Megamind's heart raced with anticipation to know whom this _Mavis_ was? Was she from his planet? Maybe, he thought, that she could tell him of his peoples original purposes.

"C'mon you mutant, lets get you out of here," the Warden said. Megamind deflated into pieces, and thought of better reason to excite him self with something else. He then noticed that Warden was trying to reach for Mavis, but she moved away from him, reaching to the far side of the room away from the Warden.

"Do you want the damn straightjacket to be taken off?" The Warden said. This was true: Mavis was in a Posey straightjacket, having the strap reached from under her body, to the back of her rear. She was then taken by the collar of her jacket by Megamind. He noticed that she was short, at least two inches shorter than him; even Roxanne was taller than her!

"You won't be getting around… 'Grabbing' things anymore," Megamind said, trying to make a pun, but not getting a laugh out of anyone. Mavis tried to get herself out from the clutches of her supposed hero, but to no success.

"Let's get your overalls off," The Warden said. He started to unbuckle the strap from her backside.

"Keep it above the waistline, Pedo-Mustache. If I had my rape whistle on me I'd blow that shit so loud you'll act like an aged dog whining," Mavis said, allowing the old man to slip off the restriction item. Megamind saw no good in this specific individual.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it, Jack Frost," The Warden said. Mavis rolled her large blue eyes. She got out of the cell, only to have Bernard stop her short. She looked up at him seeing that he was a little taller then she. He placed handcuffs on her small fragile wrists, and sat her down on a small stool. Megamind looked at the two with curiosity. Megamind walked up to the Warden who was writing more information on Mavis.

"So Warden… about Mavis?" Megamind asked politely, but the Warden rolled his eyes at Megamind.

"Okay. She's young, her height is 5'3 and she's from Downtown, Metro City," the Warden said, flipping through papers, "there had been some sightings of frosted ground around the Plaza area. Kind of explains the weather," the Warden said. Megamind nodded at the fact. He looked over to see Mavis sitting quietly by herself, with Bernard leaning over watching her.

"So what do we do now?" Megamind said. The warden gave him a chortle of a laugh, thinking what was going to happen.

"Oh ho! Correction: what do **you** do now? I've decided, that for my enjoyment and for the good of the city, that you should mentor this… thing," The Warden said, catching Mavis' angry stare. She looked demonic for a second, which made Megamind cringe at her face.

"Warden! I can't take in this reprobate. I would need Miss Ritchi approval and Minion's. Not to mention reprogramming all the brainbots-," Megamind was cut off of his ranting when he had Warden say the one thing he regretted all these years.

"You know Megamind, I still have your 88 life sentences in my office, and I could change it into 89 if you don't do what your asked." Megamind thought of the addition to one more life sentence. He felt the pressure of not doing what he was told, or he'll be arrested for refusing the law. Megammind had a choice to choose between the two…

"Where are the custody papers?"

_The Lair_

Roxanne was in navy blue pajama jeans with a pink t-shirt. Her hair was in a low and loose ponytail. She was reading something in the newspaper when an engine had interrupted her reading passage. Megamind's car had screamed across the warehouse as it came up. Roxanne looked over to see Megamind step out of his car, with a disturbing angry look in his eyes.

"Megamind, what happened?" Roxanne said, rushing over to her boyfriend and cupping his jaw.

"Well, I had an interesting morning," Megamind said sarcastically. Roxanne sensed this and looked at him funny.

"Well tell me! What happened over there?" Roxanne asked. Megamind spoke as if he sounded aggravated. He stepped back from his woman and opened the car door, to reveal a blue cube in the passenger seat. He picked up the cube with his spidery index finger and thumb. He extended his arm to show Roxanne the glowing cube.

"Remember when I promise to never again dehydrate another human being?" Megamind said, having Roxanne cross her arms and looking at her man.

"I lied," Megamind said. He had a spray bottle of water in his glove compartment and sprayed it on the cube. The many particles of what was to come where coming about in 5 seconds. Mavis had appeared up from the cube in a dirty prison uniform with green converse. She was on the floor in a heap of her now washed long silvery white hair. Her bangs cascaded over her eyes, not showing the tears that were about to come appear from a hard day of being captured.

"Megamind, what's going on? Who is she?" Roxanne question, pointing a finger at Mavis. The blue child had looked at Roxanne's finger with disgust.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I believe that pointing fingers at someone you don't know is not exactly a warm welcome," Mavis said, picking herself up from the floor. She wiped the dirty from her suit, but to no avail since it was already dirty.

"Don't talk to Miss Ritchi like that. You should be grateful that I didn't have the Warden give you a lethal injection to end your reign of terror. The warden wants me to keep a close eye on you, so you better not screw your chance to be a solid citizen… again." Megamind grabbed Mavis' wrist tightly, but didn't get a reaction from her. He placed a blinking dial bracelet around her wrist, automatically wrapping it around it.

"The hell is this?" Mavis said, pulling on the metal ring.

"It's a tracking bracelet. I designed it myself to keep track for criminals like you. Don't think about running off to oblivion, because I'll hunt you down," Megamind said. Minion suddenly walked in with a bag of clothing.

"Hello, Sir. I just finished doing the- OH MY GOODNESS GRACEOUS!" Minion yelped, dropping the clothes on the floor. Minion's robotic body shook with fear at the sight of Mavis.

"Really? Are-are you really going to react like that when you just said who I was a few hours ago?" Mavis said. Megamind looked confused for a few seconds.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Megamind said, getting quite scared.

"I have good hearing, so yeah. You talked about me being a reprobate and shit," Mavis said, having her lower lip come over her upper lip. Megamind face-palmed himself and remembered to keep his mouth shut the next time he speaks of her or anyone again.

"Brainbots!" Megamind yelled.

A small swarm of brainbots had come to there 'daddy's' aid and hovering over him. They "bowged" with excitement and nudged him over his head and shoulders.

"I want you to 'take' Mavis and escort her to her room in the basement," Megamind continued. The brainbot's suddenly turned from a hazy blue to a crimson red. Their claws had shown, sparkling in the light of the warehouse. The bots had lunged her clothing, and floated her away from Roxanne, Megamind, and Minion.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what the hell is going on?" Roxanne said, both upset and suspicious. Megamind walked to Roxanne and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"See Miss Ritchi, there comes a time in every alien's life… in which a man must parent a young misfit with no future. I, being the hero of Metrocity, must do what must be done for the sake of the city," Megamind ranted on.

"The Warden forced her on you," Roxanne said.

"Yes," Megamind said in exasperation, "this woman is… a devil in blue skin! She's a potty mouth and a reckless little minx," Megamind continued. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed it.

"I'll go talk to her. Maybe a woman's voice might sooth her frustration," Roxanne said.

"Weren't you just evil a few seconds ago?" Megamind said, making that spidery motion with his fingers.

"You know how I get when there's another woman in the house," Roxanne said, slapping him lightly on his chest, making him laugh nervously. Roxanne went on tom find the young child.

_The Basement_

After a few hours of adjusting to the mansion-like interior of Megamind's home, Mavis begins to resent more of Megamind than she already has. He had given her a dim lighted room. There was a large bed, of course, with sheets and pillows and the things needed for a bed. There was a scratched nightstand with a chip on one of the corners, with a wardrobe that had the door's hinge hanging loosely from the rim.

She was still in her clothes, sitting on a stool and fixing her hair with a broken ribbon. She then heard the door creak open to reveal Roxanne with a basket of clothes.

"Knock, knock. It's me," Roxanne said, closing the door with her foot behind her. She placed the basket on the empty nightstand and fixed herself up. She was now in a black pencil skirt with black stilettos heels with a white button shirt. She fixed her hair in a perfect bun, having her bangs loose in the front.

"Aaaah!" Mavis started, as though she sounded interested, "Patty Hearst comes back. How's it goin', sweetheart?" she ended having a somewhat "white guy's smile" on her blue face. Roxanne wanted to say something, but decided to hold her tongue back from saying something she might regret.

"Um, look I'm…" Roxanne was cut short when Mavis had stood up on her feet and looked at her.

"You don't need to tell me, I can say it myself. 'You don't deserve to be in the help with Megamind'. 'You should be grateful he thought to take care of you out of all of the kindness in his heart'. And lastly the infamous 'Don't ruin this for yourself you dirty, dirty girl'. I get it, so you don't have to spell it out for me," Mavis said. Roxanne made a certain face that kind of gave Mavis all the reason to somewhat stay.

"I… wasn't going to say that. I actually have some things for to start you up on living here," Roxanne said. She pulled out the clothes from the basket and let out her arms for Mavis to grab them. Mavis just looked at her with a bit of hate, but a warm feeling of acceptance had invaded her body. She looked at the clothes and back at Roxanne. She hesitated to grab the clothes, thinking it would have been a trick and that Megamind were Roxanne. She thought the decoy would laugh at her as he snatched the clothes from her grasp.

Both her hand were still shaking from the feelings of both hate and said acceptance. She had grabbed the pile of garnets from the older woman, and felt Roxanne's hand against hers. It was that familiar warmth she was once born within her body. Now that she was a mutant, the cold icy feel of skin against peach colored skin was foreign. She took the clothes from Miss Ritchi and looked back at her.

"Sorry, Miss Anna Nicole Smith. I'm not gonna fall for this act of yours," Mavis said, tossing the clothes on her bed and crossed her arms, "Don't think just because your dogging out the city's hero doesn't mean you can take orders," Mavis finished, with her nose scrounged up in a superior manner and turned around. She would have expected something nasty from Roxanne but her response might have made her more insignificant, more unimportant, and guiltier than ever before.

"Goodnight, Mavis. I have a dinner reservation with Megs, so be good here," Roxanne said.

Mavis' eyes became hazy and unbalanced as she turned around to see her leave the room. She just stood there alone in her room to service herself. She looked at the clothes and rummaged through them. There were two shorts, two pants, three tank tops and two t-shirts. Mavis just felt stuck in between feeling normal and abnormal. She felt no purpose being around anyone at all.

She felt abandoned… and unwanted.


	5. Regional Tremors

_The Basement_

"_C'mere, sexy," a man in white said. Mavis walked towards the anonymous man with her body exposed and wet in front. She looked up at him with those brown eyes of hers. Her blonde hair flew with in the wind around them_

"_I wanna make love to you badly you're making me rock __**hard**__," the man said, gripping her body and pulling her towards him. She rubbed her hands over his masculine chest and went forward to kiss him on his plump and luscious. When she opened her eyes all she saw was…_

The ceiling?

Mavis had opened her eyes to see just the cement ceiling instead of the mesomorph figure in her view. She sighed heavily as she flipped the sheets of her quilt. When she had done so, she heard drops of water come from her bed, and a moist feeling in her lower region. She looked down and responded.

"Oh fuck me sideways!"

_The Lair_

Roxanne, Megamind, and Minion were eating breakfast on the dining room table. Megamind was in a black satin pajama set with blue stars adapted on it. Roxanne was in a long red gown with black trimming on the bottom. And Minion was still in his gorilla suit, eating fish food made to his liking.

"So Sir how was your night with Miss Ritchi? Was it everything you expected to be?" Minion said. Megamind giggled at himself with happiness when he had went out with his love.

"Oh it was wonderful, Minion. We went to-" Megamind expression faded in a stoic stare when he saw Mavis walk into he area in shorts and a tank top, walking in native-American styled slippers. She walked with her hair loose and wet, showing the shape of her head to be an inverted teardrop. Her skin was now Megamind's color, but a shade lighter, but noticeably blue like Megamind's.

"Good Morning, new family," Mavis said sarcastically as she walked to the table, sitting on the seat that was provided for her at the very end of it. She made a huge thud as she sat on it, and slammed her head on the surface of the table. Roxanne, Megamind, and Minion had looked at Mavis, who was motionless on the table.

"Morning, Miss Dubois…" Megamind said, having Roxanne choke on her food and Minion spit out her food in the water tank he had.

"Dubois? Please tell that's not your real last name," Minion said, having Roxanne nudge his metal elbow harshly.

"No, my real last name is Consuelo Martinez Domingo Constantine Lopez," Mavis said very fast with a Spanish accent. Megamind just gave a poker face to Mavis when she gave him the "white guy" smile of hers.

"Dubois it is. So how was your night? Was it good? Huh? Was it… wonderful?" Megamind said, squinting now with pursed lips and a risen chin. Mavis bottom lip covered her upper lip like before.

"I dreamt of sunshine, lollipops and rainbow," Mavis said with a lazy tone in her voice. She redirected her conversation to Roxanne, who looked at her with hopeful eyes and a faint smile, "Listen I need to talk to you privately about something," Mavis started, but was cut off with a inappropriate "ahem" from the blue hero.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but we don't let things to be kept secret. What every you need to say… you can say it among me and Minion," Megamind said. Mavis looked a bit worried about the way things were turning, but she thought of an opportunity to make Megamind look like a fool. She showed no emotion and just said like she was proud of it.

"I woke up to my underwear soaking wet. I had used your home base computer to find information on this anonymous turn out, and realized… I had actually gone into orgasm in a very lucid dream. If you think I'm lying, check the history on your computer," Mavis said. Megamind choked on his food as Roxanne gagged a little bit, and with Minion fainting with an audible yell. Mavis made two peace signs and moonwalked away from them.

"Imma go talk to her!" Roxanne said, leaping out of her chair and running after Mavis. Megamind just gagged and tried to keep his composure. Minion had risen from the floor and looked at his buddy with angry eyes.

"What."

The Basement

Mavis went in her room to change her clothes when suddenly Roxanne burst through the door, scaring poor Mavis straight. Roxanne had furrowed eyes and a pouting facial expression that told her something bad was going down.

"Are you out of you mind?" Roxanne said, stepping towards Mavis with her hands around her head.

"No. If Megamind wants me to say something in front of him, _that_ is what I wanted to say," Mavis said. She turned around to see Roxanne stare at her even more.

"What was it you were really going to say? Because I know for sure that's not it," Roxanne said, crossing her arms and tapping her recently new manicured nails on her forearms.

"I'm serious! That's what had happen. My peach is swollen for Christ's sake!" Mavis said gesturing to her lower region. Roxanne just nodded her head with embarrassment. Mavis then turned around to do what she was doing.

"Why are you telling me this?" Roxanne said, now rubbing her temples with arched brows.

"Because: you're a woman and you know much more about this shit then I do. Plus I assume you've had your fair share of orgasms with your blue boyfriend," Mavis said.

"Not for a while to be honest. And yes I know some of this," Roxanne said. Mavis sighed in relief as she started to undress. She looked at Roxanne from behind as she waited patiently.

"I'm-I'm sorry I can't have you staring at me while I'm undressing. I'm very self-conscious about the way I look," Mavis said. Roxanne scoffed and turned around from Mavis' view. She waited patiently as she heard the ruffles of clothes discarded and thrown on the floor.

"I really don't know much about sleeping orgasms, but I am familiar of orgasms in general. If you want to go to a gynecologist or take some therapy, I'm can make the appointment," Roxanne said.

"Roxanne, it's not like I'm polishing my pearl 24/7. I just think there maybe something wrong. Not the bad wrong but the 'oh-I-don't-get-laid-at-all' wrong," Mavis said, making Roxanne laugh a little. Mavis had slipped a pair of baggy pants over her hips.

"Well still. If you need some professional help, I have the number," Roxanne said.

"Right. Okay, you can look now," Mavis said with confirmation. Roxanne looked at her to see her in gray baggy sweats and a long sweater.

"That's all you needed to do?" Roxanne said. She kinda giggled a little at Mavis for putting up a show like this.

"Thank you for making me feel more self-conscious; you expect me to put on lingerie and stiletto heels?" Mavis said, getting out a pair of black Warby Parker glasses and a game console from under the bed.

"No! I just assumed with how you look and everything, you would wear something more… suitable," Roxanne said, showing her a pair of shorts that say "Money-Maker", but Mavis had took them and slammed them in the drawer.

"Look, Roxanne. If I were to even wear these types of clothing, what would I wear them for? I don't have anyone to call me 'sexy' every now and then, do I?" Mavis said. If hearts were made out of glass, Roxanne's heart would have been in a million pieces by now. Roxanne tried not to say anything that would dismiss the child's stable demeanor.

"So… what's with the game console?" Roxanne said, redirecting the conversation with the analog stick.

"Oh. I found it under the bed when I changed into those shorts you gave me. It has to be connected to something, right?" Mavis said exiting the room and having Roxanne follow her into the main floor on the warehouse. They both found Megamind changing into his suit, having his… tentacles hang out and squirm around his abdomen. Roxanne cringed and squinted her eyes shut, as Mavis' eyes were shot wide open, but her mouth still closed.

"Okay I heard of tentacle porn but this is just ridiculous. You have him plow you from behind with those things?" Mavis said. Roxanne placed her hands over Mavis' eyes and yelled at Megamind.

"Megamind, come on! Put your underpants on please!" Roxanne said, steering Mavis into the kitchen.

"What! I just need to do a quick series of errands for Warden around the city," Megamind said, fixing his high leather collar.

"Why do you have no pants then?" Roxanne said, still no sign of her body anywhere but her voice present.

"I'm wearing shorts. The weather is a blistering hot outside. Plus I'm wearing short sleeve leather shirts," Megamind said, finally placing some shorts on. It should very much of his skinny thighs. He started to get on his hover bike and started it.

"I think I under stand why Roxy don't get pleasured enough; she's having sex with Cthulhu!" Mavis said, with Roxanne shushing her with an aggressive voice. Megamind disappeared on his hover bike and out of the warehouse, with a series of brainbots following after him.

_Call of Duty Playthrough 1_

"Dammit! Stop bombing me, Lester_The_Jester82!" Mavis said, yelling through the speaker of an Xbox headset. She was sitting on the floor in an Indian style format. She had a bowl of Chex-Mix on one side of her body, and a glass beer-bottle shaped Coco-Cola beverage. She was sweating bullets on her forehead as her knuckles where white from previous aggravation. Roxanne and Minion were standing behind the counter of the kitchen, looking over the blue mistress.

"Minion, don't you think she's playing that for too long?" Roxanne said, looking at her with observation.

"Eh. Sir plays like this all the time, but I'm surprised with her sophistication and well being, she would play these types of games. She even got more accomplishments than Sir did!" Minion said, forgetting the situation.

"Minion, I'm serious. You and I both know that Megamind isn't so easy going with things like this. He wouldn't go out of his way to give Mavis some clothes and some shoes," Roxanne said, looking down on the floor with disappointment at her boyfriend's actions.

"Well she does have clothes. Sir had just forgot to pick them up at the station when he went to go and pick her up," Minion said.

"Still. You know what he said to me when he was talking to me yesterday at dinner? He said she was an insult to his species as an alien," Roxanne said. Minion gasped at the comment his master made.

"Now not liking someone is one thing…" Minion said.

"Megamind maybe planning on keeping her prisoner here, but I'm not," Roxanne said with determination. She watched Mavis turn off the game and placed the game console in one of the drawers. She stood up and stretched her limbs in the air and yawned.

"Sup peoples. I going to bed," Mavis said, walking with a strut in her walk.

"Goodnight, Mavis (Miss Dubois)," Roxanne and Minion said simultaneous, but with Minion saying the unmarried formality of it. Mavis waved back while walking.

"You think Sir hates her?" Minion said.

"Not exactly 'hate', but… dislikes her personality," Roxanne said, fabricating Megamind's feelings for Mavis. Minion looked at her skeptically with lively brown eyes and arms crossed. Roxanne just stared into space with thoughts of Mavis' future in this warehouse.


	6. Friendship By Beer

_Last Night_

_Mavis was in all black pajamas with black tube socks that had red sowing on the heel. She had her hair in a bun with a handkerchief on it. She was getting ready to go to sleep and reach the bed when Roxanne had walked in and knocked softly on the door._

_"Hi Mavis… I was just about to say goodnight to you but you went straight to bed," Roxanne said. Mavis looked at her with little concern._

_"Right. Good luck on tonight," Mavis said, implying something else._

_"W-What do you mean?" Roxanne said, walking closely to her and helping her with her bed._

_"Well you're going to get tentacle-fucked by Megamind again. I wish you all but the best of luck of your quadruple penetration," Mavis said, entering the bed and resting on the pillow. Roxanne tried to hold back a giggle, but failed. She began to tuck Mavis in bed, with Mavis looking at her with furrowed eyes._

_"Why are you being so nice to me?" Mavis questioned with a skeptical tone of voice. _

_"Because I want to. Minion's afraid of you, and Megamind just doesn't li-." Roxanne stopped when she saw Mavis' eyes look at her, saying to not really say what she was going to say, because she knew. _

_"Goodnight, Mavis," Roxanne said. She leaned forward and kissed Mavis on the forehead, with the blue mutant pulling away after and rubbing her forehead to get the residue off of it. She covered her face with the quilt and went silent. Roxanne had turned off the lamp behind her and went out the room._

_A Week Later_

Mavis was in her sweats again, but with a white tank top on. She was on the sofa reading Cosmopolitan Magazine, specifically the sex positions area. She looked at different ways to have sex with her fantasy partner. There was the a section for those who had large member, containing the famous Missionary, Butterfly, Cross, Delight, and Spoons for those who participate in shallow thrusts. Her face flushed into a highlight of white as she saw the graphic imagery place between the two adults. When she heard Roxanne's heeled footsteps, she threw the book in the sofas cushion, making it disappear.

"Hi, Mavis," Roxanne said, hugging Mavis' head. Mavis hummed to her touch as she was hugged. She finally accepted Roxanne's gestured of love and care. Mavis turned around and placed her knees on the sofa and looked at Roxanne.

"So do you think Megamind's going to let me out of the house?" Mavis said, having some hope in her eyes. Roxanne wanted to say yes, but her eyes had said it all.

"I'm sorry. When the Warden had said to keep a close eye on you… he literally said to keep an eye on you. I would let you out though, but Megamind… eeeeeh," Roxanne said, twisting her hand like a key.

"By rights, he would let me go out, buuuuuuuut he would have me in a collar and a retractable leash," Mavis said.

"No! Maybe he'd put you in a kid's costume," Roxanne said. Mavis laughed out, bursting out with a great guffaw. Roxanne laughed as well, only to stop when Megamind came in his original suit, shimmering with soft leather and glooming spikes. He walked in with Minion at his side.

"Hello ladies. Or should I say lady and 'Mavis'," Megamind said.

"Save it, Frankenberry. I decided to tell you that I'm… not gonna be a little bitch and act like I'm a victim of a crime: I'm gonna speak up for what I want," Mavis said, arms crossed and nose raised high up.

"Oh really… and what are your inquiries, Miss Dubois?" Megamind said, lowering his head to meat her head level.

"One, I want a room that's built for human environment. Two, I want to be treated with respect and equality. And three, I wanna go out and walk on the streets of my home!" Mavis said in all while looking into Megamind's emerald eyes. Megamind chuckled with amusement.

"Well a room I can give you. But that whole respect and equality thing is something your going to have to _earn_, and you can wish on walking on the streets… because your public enemy number one," Megamind said. Mavis expression shrunk in angry and resentment against him.

"You can't just leave me here in this house? Or what ever this place is? I have every right to go out," Mavis said. Megamind just rolled his eyes at her with no consideration.

"Don't mind Sir, Miss Dubois. He's just cranky because he had a stomachache last night," Minion cooed, having Megamind look at him with obvious annoyance.

"I still wanna go out," Mavis said, crossing her and pouting.

"Your staying here, and that's that," Megamind said, turning around and going into a closet, "Oh, and I got your raggedy clothing from the Warden this morning." Megamind had thrown a duffel bag of clothing and a smaller bag of shoes at Mavis' feet. The careless toss had sent some clothes flying out. Mavis had an express that Roxanne read: flushed cheeks, shining eyes and huffing. She was about to cry.

"Megamind, really?" Roxanne said, but Minion made the "don't-do-it" gesture, and Roxanne retracted. Megamind grabbed the keys to his hover-bike and went on it.

"Be safe, Sir!" Minion forced out, still feeling uncomfortable about the events that took place just now. Megamind fled out of the warehouse with no other words to say. The atmosphere was thick and silent. It was so intense for both Minion and Roxanne, especially for poor Mavis.

She started to kneel down and pick up her clothes. Roxanne noticed that her eyes were trying to hold back heavy droplets of tears. In no success, Mavis' tears showed dark spots on her dark blue duffel bag. She took a big inhale of breath, but broke off when she felt more tears roll down her cheeks. Roxanne went next to her and started to help her with her clothes.

"Ngh… no," Mavis mumbled, pushing Roxanne's hands away from her. Roxanne felt hurt; that moment where she would hug Mavis so dearly seemed to just disappear when she shoved her away.

"I'm sure Megamind didn't mean that…" Roxanne said, rubbing Mavis' back with affection. She flinched from Roxanne and ran to her basement room. Roxanne felt a heavy feeling of guiltiness that she didn't stop Megamind from doing what he had done. She didn't blame either of them; Megamind wasn't the easiest when he tried to befriend a villain-wanna-be-citizen; not after what happen when he thought he could trust Titan to be the new hero. And Mavis isn't really that settled into rubbing shoulders with the city's former villain.

_11:12 P.M. _

Mavis was in a long white shirtdress that had a Victorian blue design on the sleeve. She had diesel loose denim jeans that scrunched at the bottom, considering they were long. Under that she wore Old Navy Fold-Over Faux Leather boots. She pulled out a pale blue infinity scarf from her duffel bag and placed it around her neck. Her hair rested on her back, with perfectly even curls. She fixed herself up in front of a broken mirror Megamind had placed in her room before her arrival. She looked at herself in the mirror and admired herself a little.

She headed out the door with adrenaline going through her veins. She softly made her way out of the room with out making a sound. Megamind and Roxanne were asleep in their bedroom and Minion was nowhere to be found at the moment. She made her way to a large curtain covering an isolated area. She walked into the workshop Megamind used for his blueprints. She looked around to see if there was a key around the desk to find the key that would open the bracelet she wore around her wrist. She lifted some boxes and checked some cabinets to see if there were any keys. She suddenly heard a clearing of the throat from someone behind he. She turned around and saw the unexpected.

Minion.

He stood with a tube of toothpaste in one hand and a toothbrush in the other. He had squeezed some out in shock. Mavis placed her hand up in the air, being sarcastic in a gesture of having no firearm on her. She looked at him with dazed blue eyes and pursed lips.

"You caught me red handed… or blue. So your gonna be a good 'minion' and tell 'Sir'?" Mavis said, cocking her head the other direction into getting Megamind. Minion scoffed a bit, and pulled out a key from his suit.

"If you need a breather, there's this club called _The Midnight Hour_," Minion said. He walked up to the smaller female and grabbed her wrist. He placed the tip of the key. It was no ordinary key: it was a silver skeleton key. The bracelet went off immediately, and went to the floor with a light thud. Mavis rubbed her wrist from the slight bruising of the bracelet.

"Why, once again, are you being nice?" Mavis said in general. Minion placed a mechanical hand on her shoulder.

"I apologize if the boss made you feel upset," Minion said, showing a sign of trust in him

"I still am inside," Mavis finished, walking away from Minion.

"Make sure to get home soon… maybe around 2:00 A.M," Minion said, not yelling loud enough for the boss to hear. Mavis waved her hand in dismissal and in agreement.

_The Midnight Hour_

The bar was very quiet, and tranquil, with the excepting of small chattering and clinking glasses of bystanders. A jazz band had played to the song _One For My Baby _by Frank Sinatra. The room was dim, but not dim to the point where no one can see. Mavis had suddenly walked into the room, causing a burst of wind to go through the room. She stood at the threshold of the bar dramatically, having everyone in the bar look at her in silent suspense.

After nearly ten seconds, the people in the bar went back to their alcoholic beverages. Mavis walked in with a broken spirit, and with her infinity scarf in her hand. She went to the bar side and sat on a high stool, having her feet hang and swing back and forth. She laid her arms on the table, looking around to see anyone she knew. Bartender had gone up to her.

"What'll you have, lil' lady?" an older man said, having a black vest with plunging sleeves.

"Do you serve non-alcoholic pina coladas here?" Mavis said, hoping she would get the opposite of what she wanted.

"You want caramelized strawberry in it?" the man asked. She nodded in response and waited. She looked at her watch to see that it was already 11:30. She yawned a little, feeling tired of her struggle with convincing Megamind to let her out of the warehouse. It was bad enough she may never turn back to her original self again, but the fact of being given limitations on where she goes is strictly not her style. She had finally gotten her drink and started sucking on the straw, sipping out half of the slushy. She regained her breath and coughed a little.

Suddenly, she felt a man behind her and walk right next to her. He sat next to her with a badge on the side of his arm, with short light blue sleeves that shown lean muscles. He had an officer's hat with a badge in the middle as well. He had round-rimmed glasses and a small button nose. She had recognized that blank stare in the man's eyes and could only guess who it was.

"So… what's a cop doing in a bar like this?" Mavis said, starting off with a decent conversation, but the familiar gentleman had chosen not to speak. His response was to order a Jack Daniels. She failed at attempt one in making levity of this evening she chosen for herself. Now was attempt two in this conversation.

"This economy… what is up with that? You got the city's tax collectors making you pay money out of your ass," Mavis said, switching to the general conversation and hoping this would make the man speak, but still no answer. Mavis slouched in her stool again.

"C'mon buddy, I'm trying to make conversation here," Mavis said, throwing a fit to the man in light blue, "I've been practically discriminated by a blue-headed douche who has a smokin' hot girlfriend, no homo, a crappy lookin' room that looks like a cell from Oz, and unfitted clothing that makes me look like Nicki Minaj in that _Super Bass_ music video," Mavis said in one sentence. The man looked at her with suspicion.

"Do I know you?" the man said.

"I'm the mutant you captured a week and half ago," Mavis said, seeing no point in covering herself from the man. The officer had arched brows, but a dazed pair of brown eyes.

"I don't recall such a face like yours. Can you give me a description on what it is you are talking about," The man said with his chin propped on his hand.

"5 foot 3… icicles formations this year… weird sightings at the Plaza area?" Mavis said melodically. The man just looked at her with squinted eyes and a crooked frown. His eyes expanded slightly showing little of his brown eyes and looked at her.

"Never heard of you," the man said. Mavis had just had enough of this charade.

"I'm Mavis! Mavis Dubois. You sedated me because I was throwing ice daggers at the officers," Mavis said. The officer's mouth had gaped open and realized the person who was pestering him.

"Did you mention you hated Megamind?" the man asked.

"Not exactly, but since you get the just of what I'm saying… then yes: I loath the alien with the passion," Mavis said with a stoic expression.

"Bernard. Bernard Brownstein," the man said with a snarky voice.

"I am aware of that."

_1:50 A.M_

"…And then the guy has the nerve to throw my shit at me, with my clothes hanging out. I am a neat freak when it comes to my clothes being thrown around," Mavis said, having a third pina colada. The mutant in front of him was wearing Bernard's hat, and her infinity scarf was on the floor, but near her view.

"I got dehydrated by him and forgotten over the course of three to four months. I smelt of lilac and cinnamon for a week after," Bernard said, taking a sip of his first beer.

"How to do live with that. How do you take on the identity of someone else without even thinking of the consequences?" Mavis said.

"I was so angry, that I wanted to find him and kill him. I lost my job and home. All because of him!" Bernard said.

"Well if Megamind does something illegal or something like that, you can have the perfect revenge of tazing him and taking him to jail," Mavis said, laughing after. Bernard nodded in agreement.

"True, but still. He's not even worth my time. I'll let his stupid life get the best of him," Bernard said. They both sat quietly in the bar side of the club. Mavis had looked back to see no one anyone, but the staff cleaning the tables of previous spilled drinks.

"Listen. Thanks for devoting your time talking to me, but I must go back to my dwelling area you call a home," Mavis said, jumping off the stool she sat on for nearly and hour or two. She was about to walk away when Bernard called her name.

"It's late, and people would think that you're doing something suspicious. I'm taking you home," Bernard said, sliding off the stool himself and easily reaching the floor. He met her at the threshold, having Mavis look at him with a confirmed face.

"Thank you," Mavis said.

"Welcome."


	7. Unresolved Issues

_The Workshop_

Mavis had looked through the monitors in the warehouse. She saw the outside world she once knew: a place where she had once dwelled in normally. She sat silently in a chair in limbo as she stared blankly at the multiple windows to the outside world.

"Good morning Mavy-Wavy!" Roxanne said, planting a long humming kiss on he top of her head. Mavis smiled cheekily as she tried to pull away.

"How was last night? Was it bearable?" Roxanne said, looking over Mavis from behind her. Mavis looked back quickly, trying to think of an answer from last night's conversation with Bernard.

"So-so. I'm still worked up on Megamind's little 'stunt' he pulled on me," Mavis said, pretending to have saddened eyes and a quivering bottom lip. Roxanne combed Mavis' long white behind her ear, and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry he did that to you. I wanted to stop him from doing that, but I was in a state of disbelief," Roxanne said, placing her hand on Mavis head.

"For the record, I don't like him," Mavis said, crossing her arms, "I don't know why he's so resentful against me," she continued while looking at a picture of Megamind in Metro Man's cape.

"Me and Megamind had discussed it this morning while you were asleep, and I got him to admit a few things," Roxanne said, leaving the area. Mavis followed the reporter in a hasty matter, and walked along side of her. Her footsteps were in a fast tempo as compared to Roxanne's, which were slow and steady.

"What did he say?" Mavis asked in curiosity.

"He said that the reason for his attitude against you is because, he had some experience with people like you. He had dealt with my cameraman Hal, and that caused him to be more careful with who he chooses to save the day… even though it was accidental," Roxanne said. They were now at the kitchen, with Mavis sitting on the kitchen stool.

"Well, I can understand that. Tighten went completely crazy. He was haul-assing around the city," Mavis said, giggling a little, "but still, he shouldn't have to be so crude to me like that."

"I know. It did give him some thought on how he should treat you," Roxanne said, getting some bread and butter.

"We'll see," Mavis murmured. Megamind had suddenly walked in with his chemical labeled pajamas with no shoe wear on and with a sleeping mask on his overlarge head.

"Good day, my dearest friends," Megamind said in a hearty manner. Roxanne said good morning back to her boyfriend, but Mavis didn't respond back. She hunched forward and looked at the marble countertop.

"Good Morning, Mavis," Megamind said, both saddened and content. Mavis still did not respond to his soft greeting. Roxanne placed a hand on her back, and caressed it. Roxanne was getting worried when the marble started to freeze over quickly. Stalagmites began to appear on the marble, reaching over the counter, and turning into water.

"I see you're not a morning person," Megamind said, laughing nervously.

"Oh I _am_ a morning person. It's just your face that I have to see ever morning," Mavis said, jumping off the stool like in the bar the night before. She walked away from both Roxanne and Megamind. The blue alien suddenly chased after her, and gently grabbed her forearm. In suddenly reflex, Mavis had slapped Megamind's hand from her arm. The two stared at each other for a while, only to have Roxanne look at them with worry.

"Don't touch me," Mavis said, finally walking away from the blue alien. Roxanne anted to go to Mavis and comfort her, but Mavis went off in the speed of light, going into the basement where she dwells in.

"Well that didn't go so planned out," Megamind said, trying to add some levity to the conversation. Roxanne looked at him with crossed arms and furrowed eyebrows. He giggled nervously, and frowned at the reporter in front of him.

"Megamind, you have 30 seconds to come up with a proper apology," Roxanne said, pointing to the door that lead to Mavis' room. Megamind looked back at the steel door, then at Roxanne, and back to the door.

"I think she wouldn't appreciate me going into her room," Megamind said, scratching the back of his head, feeling the rush of blood going through his head.

"Go!" Roxanne said, stomping her foot on the concrete floor, startling Megamind. Megamind frowned, and started to walk to the door. Megamind knocked on the steel door, and waited for an answer.

"Mavy? I'm sorry, please come out," Megamind said, trying to sound apologetic as possible. There was still no answer from the young mutant, "Look, I'm very sorry if I made this week and yesterday unbearable for you. We can go and get smoothies at the Metro Diner," Megamind bribed at Mavis with. There were sudden footsteps near the bottom of the door. The cold feel of the concrete had shifted under Megamind's blue feet, making him hiss and jump back from the under-degreed pavement. The door opened to see her face, swollen and dark blue cheeks from recent crying.

"Can… can I get a sundae with chocolate chips and caramel?" Mavis said softly.

"Yes you can," Megamind said.

_The Metro City Diner_

The diner was covered with a 1950's feel of artwork on it. The wording, too, was old as well. It was a retro pink, and it's doors were open to the people in front of the,

Mavis was in Kiko shirtdress with black skinny jeans and black boots. She had her Warby parker glasses on, and her hair straightened out, drooping over her right eye. She had hands on her back, and her head dangling on one side.

"You hungry still? I know the bread at home was a little hardened when unheated, but I knew you were a little hungrier then that," Megamind said, looking at her with green emerald eyes. Mavis had a blank expression, and shrugged her small shoulders.

"I guess. Maybe I can have a breakfast combo," Mavis said, looking at the ground, having her hair cover her head, and creating a canopy effect through her eyes.

"Well come on. I sure there's something you'll like," Megamind said, running frantically to the open doors of the small fast food area. Mavis followed him inside in a fast tempo pace. She walked into the food joint to the smell of greases and aromas in her nostrils. She saw Megamind grab a seat for her near a window; a booth in specific terms. Mavis sat on the other end of the booth with her arms crossed in front of her.

"You took a while to fix yourself this morning, practically around an hour and a half," Megamind said, gazing through the menus list of goods.

"I didn't wanna be those type of people that dress the same hairstyle every day. I'm planning on cutting it actually," Mavis said, grabbing a menu.

"Why, though? It looks nice long," Megamind said, placing his menu down to view her appearance.

"I was thinking of having the Anne Hathaway haircut, but I was considering the Meg Ryan haircut," Mavis said, putting her hair in a ponytail with a ribbon. Megamind thought of the idea of Mavis having a short hairstyle. If she presumed this, she would look like Roxanne. He didn't want to go that far…

"Cut it short. Your hair can stand it," Megamind said, looking back at menu. Mavis made a faint smile, and resumed her search for a descent meal. She looked up twice to see a familiar male cop walk into the fast food joint. His hair was gelled back, but left a spit curl on the hairline of his forehead. He was in a cop's sweater to show he was affiliated with the law, and had black slacks that fit him perfectly.

Mavis blush a pale white as she saw the officer look her way. She looked back at her menu and pretended to skim through the words of the menu. Megamind saw this action and wondered.

"You turned into a ghost, what happen?" Megamind said nicely.

"What? What do you mean?" Mavis said, having her eyes still on the menu before her. Megamind looked at her with concern. He looked back to see the cop at the stand leaning on the counter with his elbows.

"Don't worry. Bernard won't suspect anything if you're here with me," Megamind said, whispering quietly to Mavis across the table. She nodded in agreement, but there was another reason why she nodded. She looked over at Bernard as he stood at the counter with his hat under the pit of his arm. He looked back to see Mavis and Megamind sitting at the booth they chose. He walked to the both of them with his hand on the holster of his gun.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Mr. Blue Skies. Seems you brought your reprobate friend," Bernard said, making a shit eater smile at Megamind.

"Why you look monotone than usual? How you been tanning lately, or just go back under you rock where you live!" Megamind said, trying to make a joke. He and Mavis could have sworn they both heard a legit growl from Bernard.

"I wouldn't talk back to a lieutenant if I were you. There's going to be a Metro City ball in my honor. So you better not dehydrate me!" Bernard said. Mavis started to feel a sense of discomfort.

"Really? You're still on that after two years?" Megamind said, getting a little loud. Mavis then spoke out amongst the two.

"Look here Mister Brown**stain**. If I were you, I wouldn't be talking back to him. He cleaned up the streets from criminal behavior, and stopped being evil himself. Pull up your 'big boy' pants, and get the fuck over it!"

An awkward silence floated around the room, sucking the life out of Megamind and Bernard. Bernard just eyeballed Mavis, and she looked elsewhere, not meeting eye to eye.

"I'm gonna keep my eye on you," Bernard said, giving Mavis an uncomfortable glance. He suddenly winked at her from his left eye, so that Megamind would not see this action being performed. Her eyes widened in disbelief at what just happened.

"You're a douche," Mavis said, surprising Bernard. Megamind all of a sudden was kicking her softly.

"Megamind, stop playing footsie with me!" She said, kicking him back. Bernard scoffed at both of them and left, slamming the door, and loosing his appetite for the rest of the morning. Mavis rolled her eyes and looked back at the menu.

"So… how does the Big 'n' Yellow Omelet sound?" Mavis said, pointing to the large pancake-sized egg.

_The Lair_

"She defended you?"

Both Roxanne and Minion said in exclamation. Both of them were in the workshop, sitting on chairs. Megamind was pacing across the room.

"I just don't understand. She had no reason defending me… even though I was in deep trouble, but-" Megamind started, trailing into why this came to be. Roxanne looked at him with furrowed eyes.

"She has something planned I think? Some type of evil plot to terminate me!" Megamind said to himself quietly.

"Or maybe I'm keeping myself from dropping you like a motherfucker?" Mavis said. Megamind, Roxanne, and Minion looked at the water/ice manipulator from afar. She was now in those wash blue jeans she wore she met that monotone officer. She had a white tank top on and a small jacket. She also had her duffel bag at her side, which brought worry in Roxanne.

"Miss Dubois? Why do you have your things?" Megamind said, looking at her with worried eyes.

"I'm going to tell you something I wanted to say when your started being a hero." Mavis said, placing her bags on the floor. She started to walk towards Megamind, and looked straight at his face.

"I don't like you. I never liked you when you were a villain and I **still** don't like you even though you're the city's hero. Metro Man was better at this then you were, and he was a douche at being just a regular person. No matter what you do in life, you'll always be garbage in my eyes. You never be a hero in my eyes," Mavis said. Megamind felt a rock in his throat form. It was hard for him to swallow at that point when she said all those things. She then focused her attention on Roxanne.

"Roxanne. I called you names like Anna-Nicole Smith and such which I don't know… but still," Mavis started, taking Roxy's hand and holding it, "and why did you have to move out of your old apartment for the sake of Megamind's well-being? He should have moved into your place, like a real man would." Mavis let go of Roxy's hand with a small thud to her hip. She finally focused her attention on Minion, who had round brown eyes and a quivering lip.

"You, my fishy friend, never put yourself second behind anyone. You're a good fish," Mavis finally said. She then proceeds to pick up her bag and head out the warehouse. She looked back at the people who had tried to better her, especially Roxanne. She looked on and went out, vanishing out of their lives. She passed through the holographic wall and disappeared.

All three of them stood in silence. Megamind looked down on the floor, kicking the concrete from under him. Roxanne looked dead at him.

"You still think you did a good job bettering Mavis?" Roxanne said, saying it with a tremble in her voice. Roxanne ran to their bedroom, slamming the door behind them. Megamind stood there still, having his back hunched unattractively. Minion… was in another place, thinking of what could have been avoided.

"I did this. I made an ass out of myself without even trying. I put little effort in helping her out, and getting her off the streets, and she ironically ends up again on the streets." Megamind looked at Minion, who focused his attention on that bracelet the mutant wore.

"Sir? Do you think will see her again?" Megamind looked over to see that the bracelet was open.

"How did that get off of Mavis?" Megamind questioned aggressively to Minion. Minion grabbed the bracelet and the key that attached to it when in contact.

"I didn't think she deserved to be locked up. So I let her go out the night before… I sorry Sir," Minion said. He gave his master the bracelet. Megamind looked at him with furrowed eyes. He felt both angry, and sad. Sad that Minion would do something without his authority. And angry that Mavis went out on her own without his knowing. This made him felt… what every negative feeling he felt.

"I don't blame you… or Mavis. I shouldn't have told her to stay at home when they told me that in prison when I was little. Now I'm the villain all over again," Megamind said. He then had a quick jolt of realization go through his body.

"Oh my God Minion if Mavis doesn't have her bracelet on then we won't know where she is!" Minion then started to freak out when Megamind had said this.

"Well what do we do?" Minion asked in a state of panic. Megamind then slapped the dome of the fish's head in a way to shut him up from having a panic attack.

"Pull yourself together Minion! We need to think rationally without having to lose our heads," Megamind said, trying to be stable from panicking.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Minion said coyly to Megamind. Megamind thought of only one small answer.

"We pray for her sake she's safe…"


	8. The Aftermath

_The Aftermath_

Roxanne stood into the empty room her good Mavis once slept inside. She looked around to see the pushpins still intact with the wall, with small paper edges on it. Mavis had previously placed only one poster up, so it wasn't much filled with family pictures. Roxanne saw the lamp that sat on a nightstand that Mavis would always put her glasses on. The shape of her glasses had stood out as if they were still there on the nightstand, consuming the dust around it.

It had been at least a week since Mavis walked out of their lives. A week of having Roxanne cry in her sleep with Megamind comforting her, a week of lying around in her bed not moving an inch: it was the longest week anyone had to endure his or her selves in to,

Just when Megamind had started to feel up to the female mutant, freedom had walked through the door wanting to take its claim. Minion had started to adjust to Mavis, not that he wasn't, but started to be active around her. Roxanne understood Mavis out of both of them. She only knew her for limitation of two to three weeks, and now she had ventured out to find something better.

"Miss Ritchi?" Minion said, peering from the door behind Roxanne. She looked back to see Minion with a suitcase in his metal hand. She smiled faintly at the fish that stood there with a little smile on him as well.

"Thanks Minion for packing my things." She walked to him with a forced smile on her face. She took the suitcase with her in her hand, and she started walling down the hallway.

"So are you really moving back into the old apartment?" Minion said, grabbing some miscellaneous things for Miss Ritchi.

This was true.

After Mavis' heart-breaking departure, Roxanne has had issues with Megamind on why she had to go and leave her apartment for him. She had not spoken to him for a week, nor did she look at him when he spoke. But all that built up anger had Mavis being the source. It took a mutant to show her what was going on in her love life with Megamind.

"I've thought about what Mavy had said about me putting effort into moving in with Megamind. He should have been moving in with me," Roxanne said. Minion looked at Roxanne with a frown.

"You shouldn't really hop on to another thing, Miss Ritchi. Sir has always wanted to you to go and live with him, but it was too early within the relationship," Minion corrected nicely.

"Right. Well the furniture should be in the loft by now… so I'd best be going," she said, having a quick glance at her watch. She suddenly looked back at a sketched portrait of herself from the torso up, her hair short pixie styled like before. Roxanne looked behind it to see a little letter writing in dark blue handwriting.

_Dear Roxy,_

_Thank you so much for your effort into making me have a brighter future in my life. If it weren't for your easy-going personality and __**motherly**__ love, I would have been in a body bag with a tag labeled "anonymous victim". Thank you so much. I love you with all my heart, and hope that you and Megamind get married._

_P.S. If I were to have a child, I would name her after you: because you changed my life, and my future child will do the same._

_ Love, Mavis Dubois _

Roxanne's eyes had tear up and released heavy droplets down her cheeks. She wiped her tears, and sniffle. The sincerity in the letter had touched her heart greatly.

"She really does care for you Miss Ritchi. I just wished Sir didn't have to single her out and keep her prisoner here. That's not the Sir I knew," Minion said to Miss Ritchi. Roxanne knew this for a fact, but had played along with it.

"In speaking of him, where is he?" Roxanne asked.

"He's at Downtown clearing up a situation. Something about a fight breaking out," Minion said. Roxanne nodded in recollection.

"So I'm going now. Make sure to tell him when I'm already settled into the loft," Roxanne asked of Minion, with the fish nodding in agreement. She looked around to see any other things she needed to take with her. She started to head out of the warehouse, only to see a female brainbot stop her in her tracks. Roxanne tried to move to the other side, but the brainbot followed her. The brainbot nuzzled her side, and Roxanne hugged it. She then left the premises with her suitcase.

_Apartment 4A_

"I assure, mademoiselle. The apartment has been remodeled to a new contemporary look. When we found the place… oh mon Dieu! It had a hole on the wall the size of Metro Man!" A French accented tour guide said to Mavis. He was short, chubby, and pale white.

She had a black cloak on her to cover her face she had gotten from a Halloween sale. She had her duffel bag at her side and her laptop she was using recently.

"Is here like a kitchen and a bathroom? Because I hear that studio apartments have little space for them," Mavis questioned.

"Of course there is! We had made every apartment 4 times bigger than before since the new hero had come about! We have a walk-in bathroom with a marble carved sink. Sure there's the plumbing issue" the tour man said.

"Good, good. So how much is the rent?" Mavis asked the man kindly.

"$200. Plus the light bill which is $50 and heat bill being $100," The man said between pauses. Mavis had a plain poker face.

"This has to be the cheapest apartment in this state of Michigan," Mavis said with a satisfied tone.

"The cheapest of all! So here are the keys to the apartment, and the contract you must sign," the man said. Mavis was happy to take the contract and sign it in her own design. She then took the keys given to her and placed it the pocket of her cloak. The man started to leave the room, and Mavis had shut the door with her foot.

"Why the hell did I get this apartment?!" Mavis said, almost on the brink of crying. She saw that there was no bed for her to sleep in. All she saw was a shingle-styled rectangular box in front of her. The sides were painted white when the entire apartment was beige. She looked closer to see a rail around the width of it. When she has pulled, a Sleepy's mattress popped out from the wall. She saw two new pillows just the right size for her small head, and a diamond patterned quilt thick enough for the cold.

"As least it's better then the other one back at Megamind's…" she murmured to herself. She crawled on the bed, only to feel the springs from underneath her knees. She hissed as she crawled. She laid flat on her belly and had her head facing the side where the window was. She sighed heavily as she grabbed the quilt from underneath her. She covered herself with it and crawled up into a ball. She whimpered to herself, and sobbed.

_2:57 A.M._

Mavis' eyes were bug-eyed out of her head, the corner of her lip twitching from no sleep. She heard a fast tempo of moans and banging from the apartment behind her. She had her quilt underneath her face, trying to hear the noise that were emanating, and trying to imagine something else. She had nearly thrown up in her bed from the image she tried not to imagine.

_"SAY MY NAME, BITCH!" _a man said loudly to someone. The assumed partner screamed, only to find out it was a man.

_"OH KURT!" _a high-pitched man sounded out in a needy matter. Mavis frowned to the mislead sounds of the two people behind her.

"At least they're happy," Mavis said, having the blanket cover her face. She yawned under the blanket and tried to go back to sleep. She still heard banging and screaming.

"GODDAMMIT GO TO FUCKING SLEEP!" Mavis screamed out like a bitch in heat. She slapped the pillow out of frustration. She tried to sleep, but nothing worked. It was going to be a long ass night for poor Mavis.

_Next Morning (Roxanne's Old Apartment)_

Roxanne was finally settled into her old apartment. She remembered all the good times she had here, and the bad. She remembered the time Megamind had broken into her house and tried to kidnap her. She remembered the time she had let him sleep over her house for the first time. She also remembered the time she cried over Ber… Megamind, after she had found out that he was playing her the entire time he was that curator.

She was falling for Megamind and not for Bernard. Even though the original Bernard wasn't as charismatic and generous as Megamind, he did look attractive. She could have easily imagined the fake Bernard with brown eyes if she had known who it really was.

She was sitting in her living room, reading Cosmopolitans subscription. She had her hair in a high bun with a red ribbon. She was in her blue jeans and white tank top with her fuzzy pink slippers.

She suddenly heard her phone go off in her living room. She had stood up and picked up the phone next to her and spoke.

"Yes? Who is it?" Roxanne said in a calm voice. Her eyes widened to the person on the other line.

"Hi, Anne-Nicole," a familiar voice said.

"Mavis? Is it really you?" Roxanne said. Her eyes water with both relief, and happiness. After seven nights of crying over her disappearance, she finally hears from her best friend.

"Yeah it's me. I'm living in a damn studio apartment with a possible prevent on the sixth floor, a gay couple who fucks every night and it scares the shit out of me, and… I'm freezing cold," Mavis said, sneezing after. Roxanne started to get her jacket and van keys.

"I'm picking you up. Where the hell are you?"

_Apartment 4A_

Mavis was wrapped around in the quilt provided for her. She had white Ugg boots, some gray sweats and a dark blue turtleneck under. She was emanating water vapors through the quilt, making it damp and dripping. Roxanne had burst through the door, with her coat and keys to her van in her hand. She looked over to see Mavis a pale blue, her nose a mixture of violet and purple. She was sitting in the far corner of the bed, having a pool of water surround her.

"Mavis," Roxanne said in awe. She rushed over to Mavis, who was colder than Antarctica. Her face looked numb and blank. Her eyes, especially her iris and pupils, cover the majority of the white of her eyes. Her pupils retracted erratically and her nose flared out.

"I'm-I'm fine," Mavis said, covering herself a little more with the quilt. Roxanne came to her with open arms and hugged her.

"Everything's going to be fine. I'll take care of you. Just come with me and we can live together. I'll help you and everything," Roxanne begged. Mavis then lunged at Roxanne, and hugged her waist, missing her neck. She sobbed into her stomach. Roxanne had massaged her back to calm her down. She felt sorry that she had to go through all the changes in her life.

"I wanna go home," she said through Roxanne's stomach. Roxanne only caressed her more.

_Megamind's Lair_

Megamind had sat alone in his room, having a box of tissues and a widescreen TV. He was watching Casablanca, specifically the scene where Rick forces Ilsa to go on the plane with Victor. Megamind was in an upward fetus position, watching with suspense of what will happy between the two.

"Stay strong, Megamind, stay strong…" Megamind said, sniffling between aggravating words. Minion had burst through the door with a detachable phone in one hand and his car keys in the other.

"Sir, you and I are going to find Miss Dubois!" Minion said, grabbing the remote from Megamind and turning off the TV. Megamind gasped in exasperation and chased Minion.

"Minion! You give me that back right now!" Megamind said, trying to snatch the remote. Minion had placed the remote in his bowl, sticking his tongue out at his master.

"Oh that's pretty," Megamind said sarcastically.

"Sir, don't act like this isn't your fault. Just when things started to look bright between you and Miss Dubois, everything goes into darkness when she announces her leaving us," Minion said.

"Look, if she wants to go off into the world like a discovery channel traveler, let it be. Plus it's not my responsibility anyway. The Warden only pinned her on me out of despite," Megamind said, having a fit with Minion.

"Sir, you're the hero! You're supposed to take care of the people who need you. For all we know, she could be in an alleyway rummaging through garbage for food. Or doing sexually favors for old men!" Minion said. He went on about all the worst scenarios he could possibly think about. Megamind's face turned blank from all the scenarios being said.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll go and find the little runt!" Megamind said, grabbing his boots from under the bed, "God help the girl if she's in trouble."

_Roxanne's Apartment_

"And this was me at my prom in '94. It was hectic back then. I remember when Megamind got blasted across the gymnasium by a spurt of water. It was hilarious," Roxanne said. She and Mavis were sitting on the couch in the living room. Mavis was wrapped around in a red linen sheet. Her cheeks were a lilac-white color, and her nose was all white.

"That's great… um, can I go and take a bath? I'm freezing up in this bitch," Mavis said, stuttering between words. Roxanne giggled a little bit.

"Sure. There's the bathroom upstairs in my room, you can go in there and take a bath or shower. Which one you desire the most really," Roxanne said. Mavis had gotten up with the quilt still around her body, and wobbled to the upstairs bedroom.

"Ah, ah, ah! Leave the blanket here. I got it from Bed, Bath and Beyond and it already has a rip. I don't want it wet from the shower," Roxanne begged of Mavis.

_Roxanne's Bathroom_

Mavis was in the shower room. It was covered with an off white curtain. There was a detachable showerhead that hung on a small hook. She looked amazed by how massive the shower was.

_"Wonder if she has candles up in here. I need a good mini-vacation in my head."_

Mavis searched the entire bathroom, and not on stress-free candle caught her blue eyes. When she looked in the bathroom cabinet all she saw was a small container of facemask formula, a few bottles of contact lens formula, and a rare picture of Bernard Brownstein smiling.

"Wait? What?"


	9. Still Searchin'

"Wait? What?" Mavis said to herself as she saw the picture sit in the far corner of the cabinet. She grabbed the picture with curiosity as she looked into the picture with determination. She was baffled on why Roxanne would have a picture of Bernard in her bathroom cabinet.

She looked quite pleased with the thought that the older man had a smiled… an inviting smile. She had butterflies in gut from his wonderful smile. The pit of her stomach had turned from excitement to arousal as her brain started to pulsate from thinking about it.

She then heard Roxanne's footsteps head toward the bathroom. She then had a state of fright run up on her like a train, and had hide the picture in the front of her pants. When Roxanne had walked into the bathroom, she had found her standing awkwardly with her hands on her back, pretending to stretch and arch her chest.

"You're still dressed? I thought you were taking a bath," Roxanne said, leaning herself on the threshold of her bathroom.

"Well yeah I am, it's just that I stretch with them so that they get nice and fitted the next time I wear them. Plus I have scoliosis," Mavis lied to Roxanne, getting a convincing reaction from the older woman.

"Oh, well okay then. I also came here to say that this Friday, is suppose to be in honor of a lieutenant I know," Roxanne said, show a sign of affection for the lieutenant.

"Which lieutenant? I might know because some of them tried to taze me down when the first arrested me," Mavis said boastfully.

"His name is Bernard Brownstein," Roxanne said. Roxanne noticed the smile on her face when she had said that name.

"Oh, that guy. I saw him last week when I was still living under Mega-Adolf's house. Oh I'm sorry Megamind's house," Mavis said, purposely confusing herself with the German assailant. Roxanne chuckled to herself.

"Anyway, there's a party for him on Friday and the dress code is formal, so lets try to find some nice dresses for you and I, alright?" Roxanne offered.

"Sure thing Roxy," Mavis said. She had closed the door behind Roxanne. She let out a breath of relief and reached down her pants to grab Bernard's picture. When she did this, she felt heat emanate from her lower region. The picture had felt moist from down there, and she began to blush.

_"Oh boy. What the hell are ya doing woman. You can't get wet from a picture?" _Mavis thought frantically. She began to disrobe quickly and threw her clothes at a nearby hamper. She went into the shower to see a little seat at the corner of the bathtub with in the shower. She had then ran the cold water and started to take a bath.

_The Streets of Metro City_

Minion and Megamind were rolling around in the city, with his fishy friend on the front wheel and him in the passenger. Megamind was slouching in his seat, and Minion had the radio on, singing to the song _Searchin'_ by The Coasters.

"Minion, we can't get distracted! Now turn off that blasted 'old folk' music and start finding Mavis," Megamind said.

"So now you wanna find her! What has gotten into you lately? You've been flopping in and out like a sandal!" Minion said. Megamind just gave a guttural moan of annoyance.

"I don't know? I just feel weird against mutants," Megamind said. His master statement on Mavis appalled Minion greatly.

"Why Sir, you sound prejudice against mutants? You're sounding a lot like a racist," Minion said assuming so. Megamind gasped exaggeratedly. He had bugged eyes and an agape mouth.

"Why Minion! How dare you. I am not racist to mutants. I just don't like their reputation," Megamind corrected.

"THAT'S RACISM!"

_Roxanne's Apartment_

"So I found some nice dresses and some nice shoes to go with you on the day of the ball. And I might be able for you to find some jewelry," Roxanne said, looking threw her closet.

"Why can't I get something from Forever 21. They have nice pants there," Mavis said, dressing in the bathroom, still being self-conscious of how she looks like.

"Well, this is formal, so your going to need to wear a dress," Roxanne said, pulling out a dark blue dress with ruffles on the bottom and a drooping neckline in the front.

"Fine. But I warn you. I get inner thigh burn easily," Mavis said, stepping out of the shower in a tan top and sweats. She had braided her long hair to the side, and had a white satin string.

"How does this dress look," Roxanne said, having it flat view in front of Mavis. Mavis had cocked her head, looking at her with a twitching eye to show some exaggeration.

"Roxanne. That dress has a plunging neckline," Mavis pointed.

"So? A lot of people wear dresses with plunging necklines," Roxanne said in defense of her dress.

"But I don't want people to see my boobs. I have a double C cup, and a lot of people get easily distracted," Mavis said, grabbing a handful of her breasts and moving them up and down. Roxanne face-palmed herself, see that would thing be complicated for the mutant.

"Then what would you want. I really don't know what style you like so you're going to have to help me out here," Roxanne said in frustration. Mavis thought hard of her custom dress. She was more of an unexpected surprise for design, a true attraction for people to go at her and comment on her dress. She then had an idea I her head, showing a smile in the making.

"I have an idea," Mavis said. She went into her duffle bag and found a dress covered in a white tarp to keep it from getting stained. She had unzipped the tarp to reveal a black a-line sleeveless dress with silver and black-jeweled neckline. The dress she bought simply slips on and is loose fitting. She had nice black mid-heel pumps to go with the outfit.

"That dress looks… incredible!" Roxanne said, feeling the material in her hand. It was a nice satin feel to her fingers.

"I got it off of Amazon. It better to get it online than in stores, because they don't have what you're looking for in stores nowadays," Mavis said.

"Still. It looks great, even if you're _not_ wearing it," Roxanne said.

"I'm going to wear a belt with this, because I want my hips to show," Mavis said, grabbing a silver ruffled waist belt. She was about to go downstairs when Roxanne had stopped her in her tracks.

"You know that the party is tomorrow, just putting it out there," Roxanne said. Mavis' eyes widened in disbelief as to how the party being tomorrow.

"Oh my God I need to cut my hair. Do you have any scissors, or a knife?" Mavis said. Roxanne choked on her spit when she mentioned the knife.

"No you don't need a knife," Roxanne said. She had walked from Mavis to get a pair of cutting scissors and snipped them. "I don't just talk into microphones. I can cut hair," she continued.

_The Metro City Police Department_

Megamind and Minion were sitting in small white chairs in the very heart of the Metro City Police Department. Minion was postured nicely with his head (or body) up. Megamind, however, was slouched in an unorganized fashion.

"Sir, do lighten up. Once we talk to Mister Brownstein, we can get out of here and start making posters for anyone whose seen Mavis," Minion said. He had fixed Megamind's cape, since he was sitting on it. Suddenly, the one-and-only monotone lieutenant of the police force had walked in with a new uniform: a navy blue short sleeve shirt, a pair of black Dickies pants that fitted him comfortably. His badge was shown proudly on his left pectoral muscle. He had what seemed like a small thin line of peach fuzz on his full upper lip. He looked at both the fish and the alien, and dryly chuckled.

"What so funny?" Megamind spat at his superior officer. Bernard just took the time to look at the gullible alien.

"It's very funny how a hero like you needs a helping hand from someone he ruined two years back. Kind of reflects the irony of this here situation…" Bernard said, being a smart ass.

"Oh stop with that! It's been nearly two years since I dehydrated you and left you in my pajama pocket for three months: would you get over it. And are you trying to body-snatch me?" Megamind said.

"No I'm not trying to body-snatch you. Even though you body-snatch me to get into that reporter," Bernard said. Megamind growled at the man with anger.

"You shut your mouth. Roxanne is everything to me, and I will _not_ have you squander her good name!" Megamind said, standing up in defense of his lovely temptress.

"Both of you dumb asses stop your squabbling right now," an officer hollered. The both of them, including Minion (making that three) looked over to see a man. The mesomorph being had a barrel-chested torso, and short little legs, but they too were toned to the fittest. He had a striking resemblance to Metro Man, but instead he had a thicker chin and green eyes. He had brown hair that was slicked back to show the outline of his head. His six-pack was nearly ripping through his uniform, which was a deep cavern gray, insinuating that he was a big figure in the police department.

"Hi, Patrick…" Bernard said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassed. Megamind kicked the front of his foot in the ground like a child being naughty.

"Bernie… we talked about this: Don't go targeting lost causes ya can't fix," the Caucasian male said to Bernard.

"I know. I know," Bernard said, looking at his badge.

"Now go back to your unit, soldier, 'cause you got to prepare your little speech on Friday night tomorrow. So get cookin'," Patrick said.

"Yes, sir," Bernard said, leaving the man to deal with the visitors in front of him. Megamind looked to the man, how was taller than him and bigger in everyway possible.

"What do you what, Mr. Mind? You know how Bernie gets when he sees you," the man warned in a deep and obvious booming voice, though he was talking a very low tone.

"We need help, Mr. Swanson," Megamind said, revealing his last name to get on his good side, "I've been trying to find Mavis the Mutant with my good friend Minion, and yet to no avail. We were wondering of if you can make a special report about this on the news? Something for people to help?" Megamind said, have a sincere tone in his voice. The human had a very stern look in his hero's eyes.

"I don't know, Megamind. Mutants aren't really the most popular of all species. There basically monsters first, and humans second. It'll be one hell of a job if I were to announce this on the news," Patrick said. Megamind look at him incredulously, not believing he had said the status of a mutant.

"Look. This mutant is not like the Doom Syndicate. She's not a monster either. And as I recalled, I saved your life a year back," Megamind said. The man had snapped at the alien, and had him by the front of his leather suit. His knuckles had nearly broken through the material when he hoisted him up from the ground. Minion had gone forward and tried to stop the man, but Patrick had looked at him with a glare.

"I told you… to **_NEVER _**mention what happened!" Patrick said in protest. Megamind had looked at the man with no fear.

"They report the mutant on television, and I'll say nothing at all. It's just between you and I," Megamind said calmly. He softly wiped off a piece of lint that landed on his uniform. Swanson had looked at him with concentration. Megamind just gave him a cheesy smile.

"I better get a fucking cookie or something because I'm low on sugar," Patrick said, dropping the hero, and having him scramble on to his feet. Megamind wiped his suit off from any dirt.

"I'll have Roxanne make some. Now see if there's a segment on tonight's news, and see if they have a few minutes on the air," Megamind said.

"Fine. But I'm serious about the cookies. Chocolate chip only," Patrick said. Megamind had murmur a quiet "right" afterward. He then looked at Bernard who was writing down some notes.

"Say. Do you have any information on that lieutenant over there," Megamind pointed, having Patrick turn his head around, "the one with the obscenely large mop of hair?"

"Oh Bernie? He's all right. Sure he's a bit rough around the edges, but he's very cooperative with the rest of the guys. He's a bit quiet too. He speaks through his actions really. A true man," he said, admiring the shorter man.

"Oh. Alright," Megamind said, leaving with an attitude.

"But he does have temper," Patrick said. Megamind turned on his heel, feeling a naughty sensation in his stomach.

"How ever do you mean, Mister Swanson?" Megamind said, acting coy and silly.

"Lets just say that his gun is another way of relieving stress…" Patrick said. Megamind just looked at him with a disgust look, "Not like that."

"Oh God. Well thank you very much for the miss leading information," Megamind said. He ran out of the department with Minion by his hand. Minion had waved goodbye to the fellow officer, who gave him a faint salute.

"You didn't tell them did you?" Bernard said, looking into the officer's pale eyes. He was now standing in front of him with his cap under the pit of his arm.

"No Bernie. They'll think you're a maniac if they knew you did... things," Patrick said. Bernard went into space when he had thought of what happened to him. His eyes were focused on a pair of machine guns in the back.

"Bernie. It's okay. They don't know yet," Patrick said. Bernard had nodded in agreement. He would be devastated if anyone had known what had happened. But… what _did_ happen? Why does he keep it secret from anyone else but Patrick Swanson?

_11:45 P.M_

"I can't believe that I'm going to a ball," Mavis said, putting a nice do-rag on her hair to have it maintained. The two were going to sleep after a day of rewashing and cutting hair. She had it done by Roxanne, who took time an effort to have it nice and cut. All the excess hair was placed in a bag and was going to be mailed to the Locks of Love center for children who are fighting against cancer.

"Yeah. I think Megamind's going to be there… oh boy," Roxanne said, thinking of what could happen between him and the star lieutenant. Mavis looked at her with curiosity.

"You think Megamind's going to go bonkers on Bernard?" Mavis said. Roxanne snorted in reply of her question.

"I think it should be the other way around," Roxanne said. Mavis just shrugged in her mind and went into Roxanne's bed. Roxanne then took the quilt from Mavis and looked at her with arched brows and a worried look. Mavis retracted her hand from the quilt when Roxanne had refused.

"What," Mavis said in light of the situation.

"Why do you want to sleep in this bed? I thought you were insecure," Roxanne asked. Mavis blushed a soft lilac with a tint of white on her nose.

"Around men, actually. I always get the feeling that men want to look at the lady lumps that I have here. I look good, but not good enough to get raped I hope," Mavis said, trailing off.

"Right. So here then?" Roxanne said. Mavis nodded in confirmation. Roxanne had threw the quilt over and scooted over to the far left of the bed. Mavis had jumped in and covered herself within the quilt. She had quickly gone to sleep under it, leaving Roxanne to concentrate on sleeping herself.


	10. Attack of the Mutant

_Target: Men's Section_

"C'mon, Bernard. We tried every damn suit here, the least you can do is like **one**!" Patrick Swanson said. He was in a pink plaid sweater vest with beige khaki shorts that showed his steroid abused legs. He had worn tennis shoes, which had fit him large. He was waiting outside a booth waiting for Bernard; along with him were two other colleagues:

One was a short man with a blond curtain that was pulled back with a rubber band. He had a walrus blond mustache that covered his upper lip. He was a pot-bellied man that weighted approximately the same as a baby rhino, but he looked as though he can stand the weight. He wore a demi-jacket with blue-wash jeans and cowboy boots with tassels on it, finishing it with a typical cowboy hat.

The other colleague was a biracial male with starling blue eyes and a tan skin tone. He had a beige shirt with white pants a flip-flop. He had a short black mop of Jheri curls. He had square glasses with thick lens that enhanced his vision, and a small pocket that had stored two pens. He had a tall stature look, but looked awfully thin.

"God dammit, Bernie! How long does it take to put on a suit," The white pudgy redneck said loudly.

_"I don't know! How long does it take for you to get up off the ground after you had one too many?" _Bernard said sternly to his acquaintance.

"C'mon you guys, give the guy some respect. Today is the day that he should at least look well-fitted when he gets his medal of honor," the biracial man had said timidly.

_"Thank you, Terrell! Anyway I'm almost done," _Bernard said. The three gentlemen outside had heard a zipper being pulled in the assumed direction. Bernard had stepped out in a jet-black suit with a dark grey satin vest, revealing a pink tie pinned behind to vest itself. He had a jacket that went with the suit itself, but he held it by the nape of its neck.

"That suit looks fantastic!" Terrell said.

"He looks like the bride for a gay wedding," the redneck had shouted out laughing, slamming his knees.

"Oh can it, Cletus! This is a suit that I don't mind wearing every day. And it's rare for me to say that because you know how I am," Bernard said, fitting his vest properly.

"C'mon, boys. He looks like a man. An American man," Patrick said, slapping Bernard's back. He had nearly tumbled over due to the strength of the man, but he had to deal with him everyday… so he had to put up with it.

"Um. Thank you. Not I need to do my hair because my hairline is getting 'ugh'," Bernard said, pulling on his long and curly hair. The three other men sighed in exasperation.

"Dude, you look fine. You can just comb it down and gel it stylish. Your Einstein hairstyle isn't really the ideal babe magnet," Terrell said, grabbing a tuff of the man's brownish-blond hair and tugging it. Bernard hissed at the slight jolt of pain from his hairline.

"Right. I need to get going because I need to get this…" Bernard pointed to his face for reference on what he needed to do, "To take care of."

"You heard the man. Lets get to it!" Patrick said. The four had departed to their own business for the night of the party.

_Roxanne's Apartment_

Roxanne was truly stunning.

She was wearing a very nice blue pencil skirt dress with a circular jeweled pendant that held up her chest firmly. Two ribbons on the back of her neck had supported them. It was basically a halter-top. Roxanne's hair was cut short like before. It was a little spiky, not like before, all smooth and calm. She wore short-heeled shoes that had it going on for her. She looked the part, but Mavis…

She was hot as fuck.

She wore that dress she represented to Roxanne yesterday. You'd think it wouldn't go nicely around her because of her obvious complexion, but she was fine. She wore the belt she promised herself to wear, and damn it worked magic. Her waist was thin enough for someone to wrap their two hands around, but to look as though her ribs were missing. Her chest were large was well, her… "Puppies" were large under the black material, and her shoulders didn't pass her hips. He hips were perfectly round and show its silhouette.

Her hair was a beautifully cut into a mix of pixie cut with a widow's peak bang straight down at the middle of her forehead. She had looked like an owl, since the tip of her widow's peak bang had stopped on the bridge of her nose.

Unfortunately, Mavis spirits were not up for it. She sat on the far edge of the bed with her head bowed down. She had her make up done nicely and her lipstick down in a dark shade of gray to match her hair slightly, but she felt as though tears would run down and leave a trail of her make up.

"Come on, Mavis. Lets get going. We don't want to be late," Roxanne said, applying some lipstick on her lips. She looked back to see Mavis' elbows on her knees and her legs open in a un-lady like fashion.

"Mavis? What are you doing? We're suppose to get ready for the ball," Roxanne said, having a slight frustration and playfulness in her voice. Mavis did not move an inch. Her body was still, and inanimate. It was as though she was stone.

"I'm not going," Mavis finally said. Roxanne was in a state of disbelief. She felt a little upset that she wasn't planning on going to this ball she hoped to.

"Why! You wanted to go so badly," Roxanne said. She started to sound upset with Mavis.

"Roxanne! Look at me! I'm a fucking mutant. And God knows what will happen if I step into the Metro City Hall!" Mavis said. She was angry with herself for agreeing to be in the ball.

"Mavis. I promise you: no one will think you're bad. Hell, if you're with me, then they won't think otherwise," Roxanne said caressing Mavis head.

"You really think so?" Mavis said.

"Yeah!" Roxanne explained, "I mean, you can't judge a book by its cover." Mavis nodded in absolute agreement. She'd never done anything explicitly wrong in her life. She had only committed one, and that was stealing attire from a clothing store. She never laid a finger on anyone, or threatened anyone in a serious matter.

"Alright. But I'm not going to talk very much. I'm socially awkward with people I don't know," Mavis finished, fixing her hair to be firm.

_Megamind's Lair_

Minion had a tape ruler, measuring the arms length of his master's party suit. It was a slender and jet-black suit with a navy blue pinstriped tie. Megamind was kind enough to make a business suit robot body with a brown tie for Minion, since the party was formal and all. Megamind came from the back of the warehouse with a worried looked on his face. His hands were trembling as they rubbed up against one another, as if he was thinking of a scandalous plot. But plotting will not fit this description for him.

"Ah, Sir! Your just in time for your suit," Minion said in exclamation. He was in his suit, all spiffy, but his friend was in his suit, and… that wasn't going to be enough.

"Oh, uuuuh, yes. Thank you, Minion," Megamind said, with a trembling voice. He snapped his fingers to get the brainbots to changing his out fit. Another pair of bots had came around to pick up the suit that was in front of Minion, and started to place the suit on their master's body.

"So did Mr. Swanson make that announcement on the news?" Minion said. Fixing his metal tie up.

"It only lasted two minutes. I guess people don't really care for mutants like Mavis," Megamind said. He was finally in his suit, all slender and perfect.

"Only because you were in that battle with the Doom Syndicate in February, and said that all mutants were bad!" Minion said.

"I just said that out of anger. Destruction Worker got a hold of my de-mutation gun. I think they damaged it already," Megamind said.

"Well enough about that. Let's get to the party!" Minion said. The invisible car was turned visible for Megamind see. He had grabbed the keys that were in Minion hands and went to his car. They both were going to enjoy the party, or at least try to. But what may come about in this festive night. What emotions will appear?

_Metro City Hall_

The walls were light beige, decorated with small white ribbons that hung on the walls like curtains. It was a large space full of people in fancy dresses and cologne-drenched suits. Everyone was invited, including Lady Scott and Lord Scott.

Either way, people were laughing and having a good time. The four men from Target had come finally in their suits. Patrick was in a black suit with a silver cummerbund around his waist. He looked like a masculine James Bond; only this version wasn't loud or mysterious. Terrell and Cletus just wore regular suits, with Cletus wearing dark blue and Terrell wearing a dark burgundy suit.

Bernard, as promised, had done his hair. He wasn't the crazy-haired lieutenant everyone knew at the work place. His hair was washed, and was slicked back. His hair still had the part when his hair was unkempt. He looked like Jay Gatsby, from The Great Gatsby. He had worn his suit, full accessories. He seemed very calm and put together. He wasn't gloomy or apathetic.

"All of these people, are here for you, Bernie," Terrell said, laying a hand on his friends back. Bernard nodded in agreement, but he didn't smile.

"Bernie, the Warden's here for the speech," Cletus said. Warden was in a white suit with a gold tie and white shirt under.

"Bernard, come! We have to prepare for the speech. You need to get some stuff straightened out before speaking out," The Warden said. Bernard had taken in heavy breath and walked over to the Warden. The three mean had gave him a good luck.

It wasn't a minute later that Mavis and Roxanne walked into the building. Everyone had cheered Roxanne, but when they peered their eyes at the blue mutant clutching Roxanne's arm, screeches of terrified women and men echoed through the room.

Bernard, Terrell, Cletus and Patrick all looked back at the mutant standing next to Roxanne. The Warden then growled under his breath at the mutant. He pulled out a tazer and a pistol.

"Oh shit it's the mutant!" Patrick said, having his arteries on his neck show in anger. Cletus and Terrell had pulled out their guns from their back pockets. Bernard, however, didn't pull out anything. Patrick had grabbed Roxanne by her arm and yanked her from Mavis, having her blue hands still link to Roxanne's. Warden, Patrick, Cletus, and Terrell had surrounded the mutant, having her centered at the middle. She looked to see if there were any open spots for her to run to, but the cops were at her.

"Guys, c'mon. Let's not resort to violence on… a human being like this," Bernard said, sounding the most reasonable, but monotone at the same time.

"Bernard Beryl Brownstein, I paid nearly **10,000 grand**… for this damn hall to be rented out for the evening. And I'm not going to let some trashy-looking, good-for-nothing mutant ruin it," the Warden said angrily, not realizing what he had said. Mavis looked at Warden dramatically, her white brows furrowed.

"Oh, you wanna talk shit about mutants? Then let me give you a little taste of what we 'good-for-nothing' mutants are capable of," Mavis said. She took off her pumps and threw them aside, breaking the one of the heels in the process. Mavis was now barefoot on the ground. She had small, diminutive feet. Her toes were small, but that didn't stop her from doing what she was about to do. She started to frost the ground, emanating plasma-like water vapors in the air. The cops still held their ground, with Warden lurking behind her.

Mavis formed a fist with both of her hands. She more she clenched her small hands into a ball, the more prominent they became to be. The ice that traveled from the floor began to wrap itself around Mavis' fists, turning them into sphere-like structures.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Mavis yelled out violently. She then began to spin on her heel as though she was a hammer throw finalist for the London 2012 Olympics. She spun on her heel as fast as the gravity being pulled on her arm can take her. She looked like a top now as she twirled.

She had then detached the spheres from her fist and sent them flying into a chandelier that dangled above a table full of finger foods and an ice sculptor that oddly looked like Metro Man. The chandelier had fell down on the table, shattering the ice sculptor on the floor.

She had turned around to see Megamind with his dehydration gun at hand. He had shot a beam of blue plasma at her, causing every particle of her body to disintegrate into a cube like tesseract. Megamind he placed his gun swiftly back into his hoister. Megamind had walked proudly into the cube and held it up.

"Behold, the mutant is stopped!" Megamind said victoriously. He had everyone stare at him with angry eyes and clenched teeth, including his own beloved, Roxanne. Megamind had moved backwards next to Minion.

"Code: Lets get out of here before things get crazy," Megamind said to Minion. Minion responded with a quick nod. The both of them simultaneously walked backwards near the entrance of the hall, but Roxanne had gotten to it before they can.

"Excuse me, citizens of Metro City. I'm going to have a brief discussion with the city's hero," Roxanne said. She had grabbed Megamind's ear, and Minion's tank. The both of them wailed in protest of Roxanne's motherly punishment.

_City Hall Bathroom_

"Never, in my life, have I've been **this** disappointed in you," Roxanne said, wagging a finger at her boyfriend like a mother who caught her child steal cookies from the cookie jar. In response, Megamind kicked the ground childishly.

"Come on, Miss Ritchie. You, of all people, should know how I feel about mutants and their lifestyle. They're all about stealing and hijacking cars and snorting that 'white girl'," Megamind said in quotes. Roxanne had rubbed her temples in frustration.

"When you gave up on Mavis, I found her shivering to death in a small apartment where Hal use to live. I took her in with open arms. You couldn't even give her a blanket when she was in that basement room you made," Roxanne said.

"Miss Ritchi. Mutants are a threat to society. They should be given the lethal injection, when given a death penalty. And Mavis just put herself down that road for showing her face in the building!" Megamind said angrily towards his beloved.

"She was with me the entire time you thought she went missing. I took care of her. If you can't even take care of a mutant…" Roxanne said, going off into a random thought of the future.

"Miss Ritchi?" Megamind said. Minion's eyes bugged out of his fish body, having realization hit him with what was to be told to his friend.

"There might be a slight chance I could be…" when Roxanne wanted to say the following, she suddenly saw a blue hue of light emanating from Megamind bare hand. When Megamind traced her eyes to his hands, he had a moment of shock and traced the little cube. The cube suddenly returned back to Mavis, who was curled up into a ball and face covered with her hands. She peeked through her fingers to see Megamind tower over her small frame.

She flinched and crawled on her back away from Megamind. The look on her face was a mixture of shock and anger.

"Do you know what type of effect you had on those innocent people?" Megamind said, pointing at the door that lead to terrified people.

"It's your fault. Because of you, everyone thinks like I'm a threat to society," Mavis said, shouting at the top of her lungs. Roxanne wanted to calm her down but Minion's hand had stopped her by her shoulder.

"Don't you raise you voice at me, young lady?" Megamind said, acting like a father.

"Oh so now you're acting like a daddy to me. Don't talked to me like you're all that. You're a huge shit that's been boiling in a toilet for years!" Mavis said, putting a finger on his forehead. Megamind pulled back from her finger only to fall on his behind.

She stormed out of the bathroom into the hallway. Bernard had stood leaning on the entrance to the hallway.

"Had a nice tantrum in there?" Bernard said smugly towards Mavis. Mavis had walked up to Bernard with an evil glare in her eyes. Her height would be the first thing wrong with her. She was short, nearly reaching his collarbone.

"I don't have time for your silly comments, Bernard," Mavis said. Bernard was caught off guard when she remembered his name.

"Strange. I'd thought you forgotten my name, considering that no one really remembers but as the guy who bosses them around at work," Bernard said. Mavis turned around and crossed her arms in a pouting stance. She paced back and forth, thinking of something.

"Thinking aren't we?" he said, again in the smuggest of styles. Mavis feet had frosted the ground as she paced the floor. Bernard stared at the ground as she walked. Her feet had left fernlike patterns that traveled across the marble floor. Bernard had stepped back a few inches, realizing that the ferns had got on his dress shoes.

"You know, you shouldn't have come to the ball. They could've crucified you point blank. Not that I care for you or anything. I'm don't have that ability yet," Bernard said.

"Whatever. Some of these bitches are so grimy it's unbelievable. They don't even get to know the person and they already start talking trash about they behind their back," Mavis said. She had pulled her back, causing a slight cockatoo Mohawk on her head.

"Did you do that on purpose, or did you hair just do that on it's own?" Bernard said, looking surprise at her hair. She looked at him with those eyes, and she looked up to see a thin lock of her hair hanging over her face. She combed her hair back down with her fingers and let it alone.

"I'm getting out of here. There's no place for me here in this damn city; not with that blueberry around!" Mavis said. Bernard had heard her voice go from a sadden tone to a grizzly tone. Her hands clenched together as if she were thinking of a diabolical plan to get rid of Megamind.

"Good luck to where ever you end up. Probably in jail I suppose," Bernard said, waving a nasty goodbye to Mavis. Mavis looked at him straight in the eyes. She walked up to him at got in his face. She then smacked him across the face, giving him a red mark and a two scratch marks. She then walks out of the hallway, finding an exit door to an alleyway.

"Little mutant!" Bernard said under his breath.

_The Alleyway_

Mavis had hugged herself to keep warm from the cold. The floor was moist from the frosty winds. Her petite feet made small tap sounds as she walked across the narrow alleyway. She had tripped on a piece of glass, cutting the side of her foot. She fell in agony as the shard of glass cut through her skin. She lied on the wet floor, hoping to get through the alleyway by crawling.

She suddenly heard an echoing male chuckle from the far side of the alleyway. She tried to scramble on her feet, but the pressure on her foot was too much to bear, so she crawled on her knees to get by. The lights in the alleyway had spontaneously turned on, with a red spiral effect. Her wanted to get up, but that sharp pain in her foot kept her from doing so.

_"Well, well, well. If it ain't 'random citizen'! How sweet," _A male had said sinisterly. He had a British accent, but for some reason sounded like a narcissistic creep. Mavis shivered, and not because of the water vapors she was emanating from her body, but because of the fear she felt by his voice. The spiral had turned into a purple man with red eyes that looked right under a cartwheel hat.

"Who… who are you?" Mavis stuttered out. The skeleton like male had spoke with a maniacally laugh.

"Don't you know? I'm the psychedelic desire you crave every now and then. I'm the swirling pools of pleasure that emanates your subconscious," The man said. He suddenly created a strobe light effect through strings from a violin. Mavis was both confused and enchanted.

"I don't smoke. Or snort. Or inject," Mavis said. The man had burst out laughing.

"Hmm, silly one. I am Psycho Delic. The first mutant to ever create the clan called the Doom Syndicate," Delic said. He held his hands with pride. Mavis suddenly reminded something. In February… the Doom Syndicate had came.

"You. You're that guy with the old hag that has pink flames. And that Puzzler guy," Mavis said, finally getting up.

"Nooow you're catching up to today's highlights. By the way… you're frosting the ground," Delic said. Mavis looked at her feet to she the fernlike patterns curl around her feet. She suddenly looked up to see the alleyway back to it's original self. Mavis then looked back to the floor to see two purple and black weed sticks and a purple skeleton shaped lighter. She had read the joint read it.

_"Endorse yourself in the wonderful world of Psycho Delic's New LCD Masterpiece! This is given to mutants only with special powers, such as you, sir or madam. Remember, do this alone, or you might get caught. If you want to join our little Doom Syndicate clan, the password to enter is… HOT MESS. I'll say it again: HOT MESS. That's all for now, and remember. Mutant's are the new Metro Style." _

The label was curly on the paper wrapped drug. Its texture was like silk, and its smell had manipulated her, but she shook her head from going too much into it. She had responded in disgust

"What the fuck?"


	11. Side Effects

Roxanne had sat on her couch, waiting for Mavis to come back to the apartment. She had taken her shoes from the 'crime scene" She felt guilty not standing by her side when the cops had surrounded her. She felt a heavy sadness for Mavis and her appearance. But that was going to change for the city's benefit, and Mavis' benefit herself.

Roxanne had in her hand a small booster syringe with a glowing pink liquid. The cap was still on it, and the syringe was in ready position for Mavis to take. Roxanne then heard a loud knock on her entrance door. She runs up to door to look through her peephole to see Mavis standing with her head down and arms wrapped around her. Like lightening Roxanne had open the door and grabbed Mavis from the hallway to hug her tightly.

"Oh my God, you're alright. I was so worried about you. Megamind and Minion started to worry about you too and-" Roxanne was cut off at mid-sentence when Mavis had pushed her off softly.

"No they didn't. You heard what Megamind said about the lethal injection. He wants me dead!" Mavis said.

"Wait how did you…" Roxanne said, trying to wrap around the fact that Mavis could have heard their conversation.

"The cube that Megamind had turned me in was fading in and out as I tried to get out of it. Turns out you can turn back normal with water, and luckily I'm a mutant with water manipulation," Mavis said. Roxanne did remember that the dehydration cubes would rehydrate if water were present.

"Well it actually does that. Listen, Megamind gave me this to give to you. I think it's gonna make your life easier. Just take it and everything will be fine," Roxanne said, showing her the syringe in her hand. Mavis just looked at her hand holding the syringe. The pink liquid was moving around slowly in the barrel. Bubbles had started to form in the gorilla glass surface.

"Uh-huh? Sorry Roxanne but I'm not in the mood for human experimentation. It's bad enough that I'm in this hideous body; I don't need any other disappointments in my life," Mavis said, walking away from Roxanne. Roxanne was told from Megamind to give Mavis the syringe once she returned. Roxanne had suddenly placed the syringe and stabbed it on her right forearm. Mavis yelped out in shock and pain, but only for a short period. She felt the pink liquid enter her body.

"Roxanne, what the fuck!" Mavis said, pushing Roxanne into a wall. When Roxanne's wall had hit the wall, a picture of herself and Megamind had feel down and cracked. She slide down on the wall and landed on her bottom. She cowered from Mavis as she was about to approach her. Mavis wanted to hit her again, put a light-headed feeling started to occur. Her vision had blurred in a fuzzy frame.

"Mavis?" Roxanne said, looking at her with squinted eyes.

"Imma… Imma kick… your… ass!" Mavis slurred between words at Roxanne. She walked towards Roxanne in the most erratically way possible. Her legs had become like water, and she tumbled on her face. She went from awake to a dazed like state. Her left leg started to twitch uncontrollably. She then started to snore lightly in her sedated state.

"Thank God," Roxanne said to herself. She picked her body up from the floor and started to walk towards Mavis, who was now sleeping. She then picked up Mavis by her two arms, and started to drag her up the stairs.

She didn't care for Mavis' being right now; she was angry with her. When she had gotten up to the bedroom, she had used all her upper body strength to pick up Mavis and placed her on the bed. She was now splayed all over the bed, snoring loudly. Roxanne then began to think of her conversation with Megamind before she gave Mavis the syringe.

_Before the Injection_

_"Now remember, Miss Ritchi. Give this to her if she starts to rally up a confrontation. The best place to put it is in her forearms," Megamind said, giving Roxanne the pink fluid. She was at his lair with Minion reading a confirmed pregnancy test. They wanted to make sure that she was not expectant._

_"The pregnancy test is confirmed, you're not pregnant," Minion said. Both Roxanne and Megamind sighed in relief._

_"That was close," Roxanne said quietly, but not quiet enough for Megamind. He had a certain look of sadness from her response. During his time of reign as a villain, whenever he would have a failed invention, he would wave it off and start on a new plot. This however, had stuck with him._

_"Well then. Give it to Mavis, and leave her be. With in 24 hours, she'll change back to her regular self," Megamind said, being sure of his invention._

_"And are you sure that this well change her back to the way she was before? This isn't gonna be another failed experiment go wrong," Roxanne said, swinging the syringe._

_"Miss Ritchi, I'm am sure of it. Otherwise I wouldn't be giving this to her," Megamind said. He turned around on his heels and headed for his room. Roxanne stood there with Minion at her side._

_The Morning After_

It was a sunny Saturday in Metro City. Roxanne was on the phone, dialing a number she had kept from Megamind for nearly two years. She had heard the dial tone go off. She wrapped her fingers around the cord in anxiousness as she waited for his voice.

"_Who is it?_" a monotone man spoke in the angriest of moods.

"Bernard? It's me. Roxanne Ritchi," Roxanne said hopeful like. She sounded both happy and relief to have Bernard pick up her call at this time, considering it was 10:00 in the morning.

"_What do you want, Miss Ritchi?_" He said with annoyance.

"Listen. I know I don't ask you for favors at all, but I need you to do something for me just once. I need you to take care of Mavis while I'm gone," Roxanne said, having a hesitant time saying what was to be said.

"_I'm a babysitter now? I'm on my day off. The Warden gave me a personal day off as a first part of what happened yesterday with your 'friend'_," Bernard said.

"Look, I know what happened with her and the whole tantrum thing, but I really need you to do this for me. I helped you out when you were homeless and needed a job. Now I need you to do something for me," Roxanne said, playing the guilt card. There was an awkward silence that plagued them both in her living room.

"_Fine. But if she starts hitting me again then I'm done_," Bernard said, slipping a portion of what happened that night. Roxanne was confused at first, but didn't go into it.

"Anyway, I need you to come now," Roxanne said. Bernard had hung up the phone, leaving her clutching the phone by herself. She then had waited for him to come around.

_15 Minutes Later_

"So how long am I going to be here?" Bernard said with boredom in his voice. He was in a crisp navy blue short sleeve shirt with a pair of beige khakis with penny loafers. Roxanne, how ever, was in a red pencil skirt dress with black heels stiletto heels; not exactly appropriate for a reporting live.

"Only until I get back. I just need to… settle something with Megamind," Roxanne said. Bernard had crossed his arms and waited for her to leave.

"By the way, why aren't you reporting and stuff? And what is so important for you and Megamind to do." Bernard said, getting even more annoyed.

"I need to give Megamind something… I haven't given him a long time," Roxanne said, leaving him quickly and shutting the door behind her. Bernard had taken a huge inhale of breath, and sighed loudly for agreeing to this. He at sat on Roxanne's couch, laying his head back. He had stared at the ceiling, and began to dose off.

"_D'AAAAAAAAAH!_" A loud screech of agony had sounded in Roxanne's room. Bernard had jumped from the loud scare that was given to him.

He had rushed up the stairs of Roxanne's duplex apartment. He had opened the door to find Roxanne's room all messy with her sheets dragged on the other side of the bed. He heard heavy wheezing sounds that sounded like there was phlegm trapped in their throat. Bernard thought of what could have lied behind the foot of the bed as he had gotten around the bed slowly. He looked over to she Mavis breathing heavily. She was still in her black dress. She was in a fetal position, her toes curled as she held her stomach in as though she had a stomachache.

"Are you… okay?" Bernard said, reaching his hand to her. When his fingers touched the side of her thigh. It felt lukewarm for a second. His curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he ran his hand over her thigh. It was fever hot. When he retracted his hand, Mavis had started to fidget, kicking her light blue legs.

"No… no, no stop," Mavis murmured. She clutched her stomach harder than usual. She began to spit out mucus from her mouth. Bernard had took out his phone and called some from the job.

_The Police Department_

Terrell was on the phone. He was in a white long sleeved shirt with navy blue z cavariccis. His Jheri curls were pulled back into a black ribbon.

"Honey, I love you too. But you got to stop being so damn crazy all the time. You think I doing shit like… smoking and drinking? I'm clean from that," Terrell said, having some of the cops giggle behind his back. Terrell just ignored them. Suddenly another call hand beeped on his work phone.

"Sorry, Babe. I gotta take this call. I love you," Terrell said, kissing her goodbye on the phone. He had then heard the other call come though.

"_Terrell. I need you to get your medical bag and get over here. It's an emergency_," Bernard said the calmest way possible. Terrell had heard dry heaving sounds in the background.

"Okay then? Where you at, bro?" Terrell said, picking up his cruiser keys and a medical kit and a stethoscope. He placed his police jacket that had a white American cross aid on his left peck.

"_At Roxanne Ritchi's house; it's around Downtown. To be more specific, you can hear a woman vomiting her food from last month_," Bernard said sarcastically.

"I'll be right there. Just keep her alive until I come," Terrell said, hanging up the phone and rushing out of the department. Patrick and Cletus in the background had saw this and approached him.

"Terrell. Where are you going? You need to finish the party plan preparation for Bernard's remake party," Patrick said, following the man.

"Bernard called me just now. Something about an emergency," Terrell said, rushing out of the department. Patrick and Cletus just looked at each other with worry about Bernard.

_Roxanne's Apartment_

"Okay Mavis… I need you to breathe in and out for me," Bernard said. Mavis was now lying between Bernard legs. She was slouching into Bernard's stomach, but Bernard had dragged her up a little. Mavis was breathing heavily now, not catching enough breath for herself.

"I c… I can't," she wheezed out. She then started to gag a little, trying to hold the burning liquid that began to rise through her esophagus. She held her mouth close as she hurtled over the bed and ran towards the bathroom. She went flat on her shins and started to throw up in Roxanne's toilet. She clutched the bowl as if she can never let go.

"_Bernie? You there?_" Terrell said from the 1st floor. Bernard felt relief in his mind as he heard him. Terrell came up to see Bernard frantically pacing back and forth in the reporter's room.

"Thank goodness, you're here," Bernard said, trying not to sound desperate. Terrell had his stethoscope around his neck and opened his medical bag to reveal some gauzes, a set of tongue depressors, and a few necessary things a doctor needs in medical performance.

"Okay, what's going on? Is there a problem with your stomach, or your heart? Did your liver explode?" Terrell said. Bernard had already started to regret his decision on having Terrell check up on Mavis.

"It's not for me… it's for Mavis the Mutant," Bernard said. Terrell heard gagging sounds from the bathroom. He popped his head in the room to see the blue mutant that had ruined the party yesterday. He looked at Bernard with a 'seriously?' face.

"This one? Are you for real right now?" Terrell said.

Mavis had throw up even more as she sat on her haunches and felt the gag reflex. Her eyes were blood shot red and her body was 'witch-with-a-cauldron' hot.

"Yes. Roxanne didn't want to take care of Mavis, so she asked me to go and babysit her," Bernard said. Terrell nodded his head in realization.

"I bet she's off to lunch with the blue guy, Megamind. Shit, if I was you, I would go over there and cut some ass before she leave. That's what I would do," Terrell said, putting his fists up and throwing air punches.

"I'm going to call Roxanne just to see if she can come back sooner, because I'm sure if I'm capable of this sort of thing. It's emotional exhausting," Bernard said, rubbing his temples.

Bernard had started to dial Roxanne's number through his calling history. He waited for her voice to come around, but nothing had. Suddenly, Minion had picked up the phone, clearing his voice.

"_Yes? This is Minion the Fish speaking, how can I help you_," Minion said in courtesy of whom ever called on Miss Ritchi's phone. Bernard just mentally kicked himself for having to deal with nice people all day ever now and then.

"Minion, it's me. Lieutenant Bernard Brownstein. I need to speak with Miss Ritchi," Bernard said. He had found a clean towel hanging on a rack in Roxanne's bathroom. He had covered Mavis with it as she threw up in the toilet.

"_Ha… ha ha. See, the thing about is that… Miss Ritchi…_"Minion mumbled out different things that weren't even related to one another.

"Minion, if you don't tell me where Miss Ritchi is, I will hold you as an accomplice," Bernard said. Terrell raised his eyebrows in surprise of how Bernard acted towards Minion. Mavis had raised her head to observe the conversation that went on between them.

"_They're… they're having sex in the Sir's room_," Minion finally said. Bernard froze in utter surprise. He was trapped in Roxanne's house for nearly thirty minutes just so she can be bent over for the city's hero. Bernard closed his eyes in disappointment.

"Thank you for your cooperation. When Roxanne's done getting fucked over by Megamind, tell her that she doesn't have to worry about Mavis welfare anymore," Bernard said through his teeth. He turned off his phone and placed it in his pocket. He had taken a huge intake of breath, and breathed out with shutter.

"Megamind's getting his ass snapped in half!" Bernard said. Mavis had stood up on her feet. She had plod through both men, and fell on the bed. She groaned miserably as she extended her limbs out.

"Look, Bernie, I heard what was going on and I admit: that's grimy. But right now, we need to find out why Mavis is having these pains," Terrell said. Bernard nodded in agreement. Although Roxanne had left him with Mavis to get some from Megamind, he needed to put is anger aside and help Mavis.

_Megamind's Lair_

"That was amazing, Miss Ritchi," Megamind said, zipping himself up. Roxanne had slipped her under up through under her dress. She had fixed her dress top properly, and fixed her hair. After having a session full of passionate, they were done with their

"Make sure to call me next week so we can go out to dinner. Say… La Coeur Brise?" Roxanne said, now placing her heels on. Megamind had walked over and kissed the back of her neck in earnest, and Roxanne responded in a throaty moan. She had turned around and kissed Megamind in lust. Just when they were about to go off at each other, Minion had knocked on their door with a worried face.

"Hi Sir. Miss Ritchi," Minion said, having a voice of obvious worry and fear.

"Oh Minion, there you are," Megamind said, walking towards Minion and resting his elbow on his chest, "be a good friend and serve us a small dose of breakfast, will you. Me and Miss Ritchi had worked up a massive appetite," Megamind continued. Minion started to have a bit of an annoyed face.

"Well, Sir. Seems as though since you're having a jolly good time, I might as well spoil it with some bad news," Minion said in courage. Megamind's obnoxious attitude dried up after Minion had said that.

"Minion, is there something wrong?" Roxanne said, having no idea what had went on in the other side of the door.

"While you to were getting 'down with each other', as they say, Mister Brownstein had called about where you were at. He sounded like he need your help," Minion finally said. Roxanne had on shocked expression on her face.

"I… need to go," Roxanne said, leaving Megamind and Minion alone in his room. Minion just had a scowled look on his face, thinking of leaving Megamind right there.

_Roxanne's Apartment_

"Now Mavis, I need you to open your mouth and say 'ah'," Terrell said, giving Mavis an oral examine. Mavis did so, and opened her mouth. Terrell had aimed a light at her throat to see if there were any mouth sores or any type.

"Terrell, this isn't a little girl; it's a woman! A full-grown woman," Bernard said. Mavis closed her mouth and covered herself with the blanket. She was now in Roxanne's bed, trying to have her head stop pulsating from all the tears and throwing up she had done.

"Whatever. Mavis, I need to know what happen to you this morning, or maybe last night. Did you eat anything raw, possibly uncooked well? Are you currently on any medication, something like narcotics?" Terrell was profession when it came to situations like this, and Bernard knew this for a fact.

Mavis tried to answer his questions, but her throat was sore from the acidic liquids scorching her esophagus. Mavis had managed to speak out in small sentences.

"Roxanne… injected… fluid," Mavis said before coughing. Bernard had raised his eyebrows so far up his forehead that it could have blended with his hair. He turned around to face Mavis, who was resting on her side.

"What did she _inject _exactly?" Terrell said. Mavis had sighed heavily and pulled herself up from the bed, now resting on her elbows. Her chest had heaved up and down as she rested, implying that she wasn't getting the air supply she needed.

"Some pink fluid… said something about making my life easier," Mavis said. She had suddenly felt a growling sound in her stomach. She had nearly exhausted the contents in her stomach; she had started to crave some food.

"I knew Roxanne was a little… violent, but to shoot something up that you don't even know and have no idea what the contents are? I'm very surprised," Bernard said, crossing his arms and nodding in disagreement. Terrell started to write down the details on a notepad.

"Tell me; was there a conversation after Bernard's party that might be a foreshadow to now?" Terrell said, already having his pen on the notepad. Mavis tried to remember, but her head was just throbbing out horrible sensations. She closed her eyes in the agony as she went into deep thought.

"I remember. I got dehydrated, and while I was dehydrated, I overheard Megamind saying something about a lethal injection, and how I was a threat to society," Mavis said. She suddenly felt a splash of turmoil run over her body. Terrell and Bernard had looked at each other in realization of what they needed to do.

"Get your uniform on, Terrell! We need to do something," Bernard said. Terrell had only a few seconds to catch up what was going to happen.

_Megamind's Lair_

Megamind had paced back and forth in his room, worrying over the consequences that could. Minion had sat on his bed, having a disgusted face.

"I don't know why you're so worried. You gave Miss Dubois that antidote _knowing _there will be consequences. She's probably crying her little eyes out enduring the pain and suffering you caused her," Minion said. Megamind was having a mini-flashback of Minion confronting him about him loving Roxanne. He wasn't going to let that happen ever again.

"Yes, I knew there will be certain side effects that could change Mavis, but there only minor. It's not like there going to kill her," Megamind said, having a chuckle out of it. Minion was surprised at his behavior.

"I'm going over there and find out what I can do, because obviously you're not doing much here," Minion said. Megamind crossed his arms and watched Minion walk out the door. Minion was about to close the door to his master bedroom, when suddenly he shattered his friend's confidence.

"Sir, if Miss Dubois dies because of your selfish pride… you might actually have killed your first victim ever." With that, Megamind gasped, and before he could look back to scold his friend, Minion vanished behind the door.

Minion had started to grab his fish food delicacies and his Face Melter lunchbox set. He found his segway and started to roll away from the warehouse. He thought of what could have been prevented, and what could have been. He suddenly saw Bernard and Terrell walk in with their suits of authority.

"Mister Brownstein? What are you doing here?" Minion said in question of his sudden arrival. Bernard had suddenly took out his cuffs and walked up to Minion.

"Where is Megamind?" Bernard said, having his gun out in plain sight. Minion was scared by how much conflict was going on.

"He's inside his room. The door on the left," Minion said, not causing a fuss about where his best friend was. Bernard and Terrell had marched their selves to the door. Bernard, having the flexibility of rubber, kicked the door open with one high kick. He walked in to see Megamind sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Megamind," Bernard said, slapping the cuffs on the hero, or soon know back to the villain, "You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Mavis Dubois. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you…" Megamind hands were now in silver cuffs, and Bernard had dragged his ass out of the warehouse, and pushed him in cruiser.


	12. Third Time's A

Mavis had packed all of her things, from her coats and jackets to her pants and shorts. She felt a heavy heartache in her chest. Roxanne had fucked Megamind while she was nearly throwing up all the things that had hurt her stomach. As she gagged of what could have been more of her illness, she regained her gag and continued to pack. She felt like she wanted to punch Roxanne hard enough for her to make her fall to the ground. She wanted to make Roxanne feel the way she was feeling. She had made fists as she had placed her clothing sloppily in her duffel bag.

Someone had knocked on the door to Roxanne's bedroom. Mavis hadn't had the patience for Roxanne, nor will she even look at her.

"Roxanne! I don't have the patience for your grimy ass!" Mavis said in anger. Instead of Roxanne, it was Minion who had walked in. Mavis felt a sense of relief when she saw Minion's innocent being.

"Minion. I thought you were Roxanne," Mavis said, focusing back to her packing. Minion had stepped in and helped her pack.

"You know, if your fold you stuff you wouldn't be confused with a duffel bag that looks like there's no space," Minion said, grabbing an article of clothing had showing her the right way to fold. Mavis smiled faintly, and chose to fold her clothes correctly.

"I can't stay here anymore, Minion. I just wanna get out of here and find a place were I can be by myself," Mavis said with such anger. Minion arched his eyes and nodded.

"I understand that the mutation had changed you physically and internally, but you can't let it change you emotionally," Minion said. Mavis had sighed heavily, and looked at Minion.

"Minion, I know your trying be nice and… that who you are, but Megamind has got to get his shit together," Mavis said.

"Sir may be a little… insensitive and very stubborn when it comes to other ideas, but he has a heart of gold," Minion said, having sentimental feelings for his master. Although at times Megamind had treated him like dirt, Minion had vowed to take care of him no matter what, there upon speaking only good things of him.

"Megamind has a heart of ice. He has a heart that never thawed out," Mavis said, zipping her duffel bag close and having it slide on the bed. She was in a grey sweater with black leggings that showed the silhouette of her thighs and legs. She was in flat slip-ons that were torn up for past reasons.

"Maybe I can convince the Warden to get you to stay with me," Minion said, having a little hope that Mavis can get a place to stay. Mavis had still walked out on him. Minion had chased her down the stairs.

"Minion, it's not worth the effort. No one will look at me as a regular person; they'll just stare at me like I have a tumor to the face," Mavis said, opening the door to the entrance of Roxanne's door. Minion didn't wanted her to leave, but he didn't want to bother her into staying either in Miss Ritchi's or Megamind's dwelling.

_The Holding Room_

"Okay, Mr. Mind, we're going to ask you about what happen on the night of Bernard's… 'Dress rehearsal', party," Terrell said, being the good cop out of the cops and robbers game. Bernard, however, was over the chart of bad cop.

"Look, I have know ideal what you people are talking about," Megamind said, trying to sound charismatic with Bernard and Terrell. Bernard was not in the mood for his coy setup.

"You wanted to give Mavis the lethal injection as a way to 'make everything fine', so you got Roxanne as your little angel in high heels to give her something that caused her to throw up her stomach… LITERALLY," Bernard said. He had anger burning in his eyes. He was about to go all out when the Warden had entered in the room.

"You better get him before I do," Bernard said, walking out of the room. Warden moved to the side for Bernard to storm out, and moved back in place.

The room was now quiet, and Terrell had stood there waiting for orders to be made. The Warden just glared at him, and showed him the way out. Terrell had run out of the room, and closed the door. The Warden had locked the door slowly, having Megamind gulp a huge lump in his throat. The Warden had looked at him with dazed eyes, leaning his hands on a table. Megamind had leaned back as the Warden moved forward.

"I hate… having you come up, in this mother-fucking facility, and having to deal with your shit-filled behavior," Warden said, getting on his bad side. Megamind cleared his throat and began to murmur.

"Mavis… is become very ignorant and stubborn. I only gave her the injection for the benefit of the city," Megamind said, as he was going to finish, Warden had cut him off.

"You don't kill a mutant because they're stubborn. Hell, if she refused to do something, would you kill her?" Warden said, testing the hero's temptation to do so.

"It's not like I was going to kill her. Seeing that being a mutant made her miserable, I made an antidote for her to change back the way she was. A normal being," Megamind said, finally admitting his reason. But that didn't stop Warden from other information given to him.

"Then why was she throwing up, having pains in her stomach as if she was being eaten alive!" the Warden said. Megamind had frozen up; knowing he would get caught sometime, he finally let out the truth.

"I knew what symptoms she will have. I have a list of them in my pocket," Megamind said. The Warden had walked around the table and grabbed a piece of paper. The Warden had looked over the list to view five symptoms that came along with the injection. Vomiting, Stomach Pains (Cramps), Heavy Bleeding, "The Shakes", and Tiredness.

"You're a madman! Your insane," Warden said, having a vein show on the side of his forehead. Megamind stood up and met the Warden at a certain eye level.

"You're right. I am…"

_The Facility_

Bernard face was red from the anger that had built up inside him. Terrell had a cup of water for him to drink, considering that Bernard had yelled at the alien for only a full thirty minutes.

"Here you go, bro," Terrell said, giving the cup to Bernard. Bernard drank from the cup fast, and crushed the cup in his hand like a man. He threw the cup to the trashcan, and crossed his arms in frustration.

"You're really pissed," Terrell said.

"No, I just like having rage show on my face," Bernard said, sounding obviously sarcastic. Terrell rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"I don't know what to tell you, dude. You just set up Roxy for a booty call," Terrell said, shrugging his shoulders. Bernard let out a small and frustrated sigh.

"This is what my life is. I'm the key for every woman's booty call," Bernard said in exaggeration. Terrell had burst out laughing.

"Ha, yeah. Wouldn't it be funny if the Warden assigned her to **you**?" Terrell said, tearing up in the humor he had. Bernard just looked at him, and crossed his arms.

"Bernard, front and center," a familiar no-nonsense voice had spoken out. Bernard followed the Warden, and stood there in uniform. Warden had rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

"Listen, Brownstein. Apparently, Megamind doesn't want to handle the mutant anymore, and wants no further connection with her," the Warden said. Bernard sighed out loudly.

"Figures. The alien is literally getting lazy at his job," Bernard said.

"Which is why I giving her to you," the Warden said. Bernard's eyes widened, and his eyebrows once again blended within his hair. Bernard had started to turn red in the face.

"Now that… is something I'm saying no to," Bernard said.

"Look, Bernard. You know that I know that this truly a bad idea, but Megamind won't take her in, and Roxanne is just in her own world full of boojie reporters," Warden said. Bernard was surprised that the Warden would use a modern slang term for fancy women.

"Well, then. We can send her to a community center and she can do a few 100 hours of service," Bernard said, thinking of the most reasonable way to get rid of her.

"No, no, no. I need you to get her on your good side… or whatever side makes people feel most comfortable around you," the Warden said. He continued his sentence, "Look. I'll make you a deal. If you get her on your good side and vise versa, I'll get you a six months bonus on your next paycheck, and a full week of free time on your hands for your make-up celebration."

The Warden's offer was tempting for Bernard. He didn't want to do it for money, but he was going to have a week off. The balance board moved up and down in his mind as he thought of this. He looked at Warden with dazed eyes.

"I'm doing this for the city. Not for the money," Bernard said proudly.

"Right. Now go and find the little tramp and take her to your apartment," Warden said. Bernard looked back to be reassured by Warden's nod of approval. As Bernard walked out of the apartment, the Warden said to himself a prayer.

"Lord, help that man, for he is in a world full of hell."

_Downtown, Metro City_

"Miss Dubois, please! Come back to the apartment," Minion said, chasing Mavis all across Metro City, and still having a few extra miles to go by. Mavis was leaving a trail of ice that people were obviously slipping on. Some were being picked up by others as Mavis walked by them.

"No! I'm not going back to that whore of a woman Roxanne!" Mavis shouted in anger. Her shoes were starting top hurt her feet, and she started to take them off and throw them at a nearby fountain with a exaggerated statue of Megamind.

"Miss Dubois. Please think of your actions!" Minion said, still walking behind her from a far distance.

"Nnnnnno! I'm not staying there!" Mavis said, throwing her arms aside. She had accidently flipped a few people over with water vapors that were in the air, and coated their coats and jackets with frost. She had looked back to see ten to fifteen of them down. "Sorry. Mutant thing…" Mavis said apologizing to the innocent bystanders.

"You need help! You need to control your powers better," Minion suggested to Mavis. Mavis had crossed her arms in childish manner and craned her neck outward.

The sound of a whining police siren had made its way through the crowd. Bernard came out of his car seat in a navy blue uniform and in a police cap. He walked around the crowd to see Mavis and Minion.

"Mavis!" Bernard called out. Mavis had then looked through the distance to see the man in navy blue. Her cheeks had turned to a whitish violet tint as she saw him. She had looked down on her feet, seeing all the fernlike patterns on the floor.

"Oh great! Another one out to get me! You wanna taze me this time?" Mavis said, acting out of anger and embarrassment. Bernard had rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"No! I have custody of you now. You don't need to live with Megamind or Roxanne anymore," Bernard said. Mavis' eyes widened in shock, and had a faint smile.

"THANK YOU LORD!" Minion said, shouting out to the heavens. Both Mavis and Bernard looked at him with a little of concern and surprise. Minion stood there in a frozen state, but was proud of what he had said.

_The Cruiser_

Mavis was looking out of the musty car window of Bernard's personal police car. He was driving obviously, with Minion at the passenger seat. Bernard was driving through the large and futuristic buildings that towered over them.

"So… you're a cop now. That's a big job," Minion said, trying to start a conversation with Bernard. Bernard signed heavily, feeling as though he didn't want to say anything.

"It seems so. I'm actually a lieutenant, but it's pretty much the same thing," Bernard said. Minion nodded in understanding of his position. It had gone silent for a moment until Mavis had spoke amongst the two.

"So what did they do with Megamind?"

"Well the Warden was planning on going to give Megamind a attempted murder charge and put him in jail but he decided to get you off his hands," Bernard said. Mavis had slammed her head on the back of the car seat.

"So where are we going now?" Minion said. Bernard was a little confused at first, and intervened.

"**We?** Don't you have to go back to your _Master_?" Bernard said. Minion felt discourage about his whole situation with Megamind and his prejudice attitude against mutants.

"Trust me. Right now I need space from Sir's prejudice behavior. I gonna stay at a small hotel, nothing big or fancy," Minion said.

"You can stay with us if you want. I'm sure Bernie can find spare you some room," Mavis said, blatantly inviting Minion without Bernard's consent. Bernard had responded quickly.

"Are you deaf? Minion said he was going to get a hotel room, he'll be fine," Bernard said. Minion whined in agony.

"C'mon, Bernie, what did Minion do to deserve that gesture?" Mavis said.

"He hit me with a stick. Next thing I knew, I wake up in a warehouse with a post-it that says 'Sorry, Bernaaaard! I had dehydrated you, but at least you're healthy'," Bernard said. Minion scoffed at him.

"I said I was sorry. And I'm pretty sure that's not what Sir had written on that post-it note," Minion said, crossing his arms in annoyance. Mavis giggled to herself.

"Besides. My place is a two-bedroom apartment. There's no third room," Bernard said, approaching a light jade colored building with a large balcony hanging from the side. Mavis had looked out of the window to see that it was twenty-stories high, and that the balcony was on the twentieth floor.

"I usually sleep standing up… like a horse! So you don't need to worry about me," Minion said. Bernard still ignored him, and proceeded to the building. He had gotten out of the building to see an old middle-aged man with a white-collared shirt and brown hair. The man looked up with an eager smile.

"Well I'll be damned. Bernard, you never come at this time. Did they let you out early?" The man said, having a polite handshake from Bernard, which was very seldom of him to do. Minion and Mavis had gotten out of the cruiser, with Minion in front and Mavis behind.

"Yeah. The Warden had let me out for…" when Bernard was about to finish, he looked back to see Mavis looking around, "special reasons I can't get into right now."

"I get it, I get it: Top secret business. You do what you gotta do Mr. Lieutenant," the man said. Bernard had whistled towards Mavis and Minion to get their attention.

"C'mon you guys. Let's get going," Bernard said to Minion and Mavis, who were far behind from the building. They came rushing to the building to see the inside decorated with banners.

"Say, what with all these banners for?" Mavis asked, placing her shoes on her feet since there was a sign that said "No Shoes, No Service" in the foyer of the building. Bernard had sighed again heavily, bending his head back in annoyance.

"Must I explain myself every time you feel the need to ask stupid little questions? " Bernard said in aggravation, "They were my banners for which I _thought_ was going to be a celebratory night of my lieutenancy, but since you came along…" Bernard just looked at the woman with despise.

"Let's just go to your small-ass apartment!" Mavis murmured under her breath. She shoved her hands into her sweater pockets. Minion had followed along with Mavis, looking around the building as he walked. Mavis began to leave a trail of stalagmites behind her, and the sound of the ice cracking as she left made them fall.

The three of them had had begun to walk into an elevator, which was too small, and can only fit two. Mavis had managed to fit Minion on the wall, and have her squashed up against Bernard. Their faces had almost touch, Bernard just looked at her with disgust. The elevator had begun to shake due to Mavis comfort, and her nose had touched his.

"Sup, Sniffy. How's it hanging?" Mavis said, acting coy. Bernard rolled his eyes at her, but responded.

"It's limp, hanging to the right, and circumcised," Bernard said with a snarky attitude. Mavis had blushed slightly, wondering of the form of his male genitalia. Her pondering was cut short to a small ding sound of the elevator. The doors opened to see a long hallway with marble walls and pebble stone flooring. Mavis had walked across the floor and saw in amazement as she saw how beautifully designed

"Okay you guys, this is my domain, the kingdom in which I rest, and all those good stuff," Bernard said, pulling out a key from his pocket. Mavis had peered over his shoulder to see him insert the key in the slot of his door. He looked at the side of his head to see Mavis face. Bernard jumped and sighed in aggravation.

"Can you not do that please. I get easily startled," Bernard said, moving his shoulder up from Mavis' face. She moved away slowly, and reached normal height. The door had opened.

The expression on Mavis' face was priceless.


	13. Horrible Harsh Coming

The apartment was a palace.

The living room consisted of a black sofa, loveseat couch, and chair. All of it was leather. There was a black coffee table that sat in front of a small TV console table. Mavis was a little amazed by how large the apartment. She grabbed her bag from Minion, and started to walk around.

"Oh my goodness! This living room is large as fuck!" Mavis looked ahead to see the kitchen, "The kitchen!" Mavis had looked around the kitchen. The cabinets were decorated with marble surfaces. There behind her was an island table with a few decorative things.

"Jesus, it looks like you've never been into a kitchen before," Bernard said, throwing his keys on the coffee table and leaning his head on the chair, resting his feet on a white ottoman. Minion stood up and viewed the living room with awe.

"Your home is very inviting, Mr. Brownstein," Minion said, sitting on one side of the loveseat. Bernard raised his head from his chair and looked at Minion with surprise.

"Really? Normally people who entire my dwelling usually flee before walking past the carpet," Bernard said. Minion saw the carpet was a brown-bordered tapestry with small llamas at the corners.

"Well then. Shame on them! This place seems friendly," Minion said. Bernard murmured under his breath "brown-noser".

_"Hey, Bernard, is this suppose to be a closet or a room?" _Mavis said. Bernard then groaned from her voice, which was now starting to annoy him.

"Technically that's was suppose to be a bedroom, but there wasn't enough space for a bed," Bernard said, eliciting an "oh" from Mavis. Bernard had stood up from his chair and walked into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. Mavis had walked in the hallway to see bi-doors lead to a walk-in closet.

"I have my own closet! Awesome!" Mavis said, sounding like a rambunctious ocean surfer. Bernard rolled his eyes, and ignored the exaggerated comment. He was just angry inside from this morning. Again he heard her voice.

"So where is my room?" Bernard snapped.

"_THAT'S IT, COME TO THE LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW!_" Bernard said, tossing the coffee cup in the sink and stomped his feet to the living room. Mavis had walked slowly to the living room, and took a seat on the sofa. Bernard's brows had a horizontal straight line, which scared Mavis a little bit.

"Apparently we need to settle some ground rules, before you do anything," Bernard said. He had never sounded serious like this to Mavis, and the atmosphere thickened around them.

"Okay, say what you need to say, Brown**stain**?" Mavis said, crossing her arms. Bernard started to narrow his eyes at her blue ones.

"First off, you will address me as Mr. Brownstein. No more of this 'Bernie' and 'Bernard'. Whenever we are _outside_, you will still address me as Mr. Brownstein," Bernard said firmly. Mavis cocked her head, and fixed her posture. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Second off, you will be doing something productive, like work in a cubical. Don't think your gonna laze around here like a little princess and have me cater to your ever whim. I'm not doing shit for no one but myself." Bernard began to scare Mavis without his knowledge. There was a sense of stoic traits that lead Minion to believe that this was going to far.

"And thirdly, when I'm out doing something like running errands, I expect you to do some chores, like wash the dishes or fix up your bed," Bernard said, declaring his final command. Mavis sat there with an emotionless expression that concerned Minion greatly. Bernard had fixed his hair, since it was sticking to his forehead.

"Okay… Mr. Brownstein," Mavis said. She stood up from the couch and walked back to her room. She had closed her door, leaving Minion and Bernard alone in the living room.

"Mr. Brownstein, not to be rude here but, I think you came out a little too strong on Mavis. She's been through a lot since she left," Minion said. Bernard just looked at Minion.

"Minion, I am the lieutenant. I have to say and do things that may not be at everyone's interest," Bernard said, taking off his jacket and tossing it on the kitchen counter.

"That may be, but chivalry and generosity is what people want from a leader like you. And sadly your not showing those characteristics," Minion said. Bernard had leaned on his elbows and started at the marble floor. Silence had filled the very apartment. Minion had waited for an answer.

"Minion… about two years back, I was just getting started on my job as a cop. I was the new guy at the job that no one knew. Except for one," Bernard said. Minion started to approach the young lieutenant and sat on one of the chairs to the island table.

"After a few weeks, there was this woman, who was very fond of me. She was into history and ancient arts. Remember, I was a curator back before I became dehydrated. So this woman was very nice, a good friend, but she always asked me how my day was going, and I would respond 'good'," Bernard continued. His face began to turn stoic, and his eyes wandered lower.

"She asked me out on a date, and I obliged to do so. I looked nice for once, and I wore some cologne. It's rare for me to do something like this for a woman, but I wanted to change the way I am. So we go on the date, and we go to dinner. About ten minutes in, a guy shows up with a red shirt and black slacks. It turns out this woman was having an affair, and I was the 'cicisbeo'. He was screaming at me, and shoving me. Next thing I knew, he punched me," Bernard said. Bernard had combed his hair back.

"What does this have to do with the way with how you acted towards Mavis?" Minion said, trying to put two and two together. Bernard scratched the back of his head.

"Look, I'm probably sure that Megamind was irresponsible a few months ago, because she snuck over to a bar and started to talk to me. The only reason why I had talked to her was because she hated Megamind, and I did too. We started to chat amongst ourselves, speaking of the city's hero in such a gross matter. But the night went by, and so did the hours. I drove her back to the lair, and went off to my apartment," Bernard said. Minion had a confused face.

"You're not explaining to me why you treated Mavis in such a rude matter?" Minion said in frustration. Bernard inhaled deeply and explained even _more _what was the meaning.

"Long story short, I can't love anyone without having to hurt them with the way that I am. And I certainly can't let them love me back," Bernard said. His eyes began to turn red, but not showing any tears.

"Why? Why don't you?" Minion said. Bernard had sniffled, and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Because it would hurt feeling love. And they used me. Just for a quick thrill. I may not have had my first kiss with them, or my first time with them," Bernard said, seeing a surprised face on Minion, "Yes, Minion I'm a 32 year old virgin. Look the point being is, although I may never had those moments, I think every time what it feels like to be kissed passionately, how it feels to feel a woman's body on yours. I'm just those types of people that aren't made for love," Bernard said. Minion's fins had dropped slowly from his head, and his eyes gave him sympathy. Bernard swiped his nose, and sniffled again. He walked to his bedroom, and closed the door.

"Oh my goodness," Minion said to himself. He had never known the lieutenant's battered history. His heart once broken, and he never strived to fix it through another lover again. Minion's little heart cracked as he replayed the story over and over.

_Roxanne's Apartment_

Roxanne had busted through the door in her own home. She was in that red dress she had wore to Megamind's lair. Her hair was disheveled from running all the way from his lair to her apartment. She had kicked off her shoes, dropped her coat, and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

"_Please be there, please be there, please be there_," Roxanne echoed in her head. As she entered, her mind began to go fuzzy. She looked around her bedroom to see that everything was disheveled. She started to pant heavy, and she searched for her phone in her pocket. She had dialed his number, and started to pray silently.

_"Ollo,"_ Megamind said on the other line.

"Megamind, now it's not the time. I can't find Mavis," Roxanne said, starting to cry her eyes out.

_"Well obviously. Bernard now has custody of her," _Megamind said. Roxanne had a loud gasp escape her mouth. She felt her heart pound in her chest, and her hands tremble.

"What?! What do you mean he has her now?" Roxanne said in anger. She wanted to make things right with Mavis. She wanted to apologize to her for her abandoning her, and apologize heavily for shooting her up in the arm.

_"Since both of us were 'incapable' of taking care of a mutant, the Warden thought it would be best to have her relocate with Bernard,"_ Megamind said in relief.

"Where are you?" Roxanne said, changing the subject.

_"At the prison. The Warden is having me stay at my old cell again just for today. He is going to have me suspended from saving the city for a month. He's calling the Mayor to confirm it," _Megamind said in anger.

"Fuck this!" Roxanne said, hanging up on Megamind. She throws her phone across the room, smashing it into pieces. She felt so angry with herself. She felt miserable.

_Bernard's Apartment_

Bernard was on his balcony, reading a book. It was the evening time, the sky a dark blue, with only a few stars in sight. He was in a white shirt with black sweats under. Bernard felt emotionally tired from his explanation towards people. The thought of it made him angry for telling Minion is story.

_"Try to get her on your good side and vice versa…"_

Bernard suddenly grabbed his head between his hands and hissed. He had blatantly forgot to do what the Warden had said. He had promised to make her feel as comfortable as possible. He thought it would be to late, for his temper got the best of him.

He went back to his reading when he heard the door of his room open. He looked back to see Mavis in a white tank top and sweats. She had towel under her arm and a pair of women boxers.

"Oh, hey Mavis," Bernard said, tossing his book on the table and chasing her down to the next room. Mavis had coward only a little, but stood her ground just a little too.

"Hi," she said meekly. Bernard sighed slightly, but proceeded to say his… "apology".

"Listen. I… believe I was a little too hard on you a few hours ago. It's just that, with Roxanne being a complete abandonment and all, I just felt a little… angry," Bernard said. Mavis just looked at the floor, not giving Bernard a glare. Her eyes looked pretty when she had looked down on the floor.

"Yeah… whatever," Mavis murmured.

"And the whole 'get a job' thing was a little insensitive. Your complexion is the first thing that people are going to judge you by. And I honestly don't want an angry mob knocking on my door," Bernard said, trying to sound nice to the obviously offended mutant.

It wasn't working.

"Thanks for making my life better," Mavis said in sarcasm. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. He face palmed himself, not making a good enough effort in helping her. He went into the room given to Mavis, which consisted of a bed and a computer desk. He saw Minion clean on of the windows, which surprised Bernard.

"You know, you don't have to clean that," Bernard said, staring at him.

"I just want the place to look nice," Minion said. Bernard rolled his eyes, and closed the door. He turned around back to his balcony, but heard a small inhale of breath, and a little cry from Mavis behind the bathroom door. He heard the pitiful cry… and ignored it. He walked off to the balcony, and closed the window door.


End file.
